The Mates
by yooseo23
Summary: I've never had a normal life, even for an ancient Lycan. But even this is too much. My name is Bella Swan, Ancient Lycan, Alpha and now mated to three vampires. (Futanari Warning)
1. Chapter 1

this story is originated from the story The Mates by duke4life3443... the original writer of the story... I'm only continuing the story since it was suppose to be completed years ago...

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

Welp, we are moving once again. It has gotten to noticeable that we haven't aged, so we have to go again. I think this time we are going to go to Forks. I think we have only been there a few times, but I loved the forest each and every time we were there.

Sorry I guess I better introduce myself first. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in ancient times and I'm what is known as Lycan. I have brown hair and gold eyes that change colors. No one had ever seen this before among my kind and I still haven't come across another so we don't know what it means; we just know that my mood decides my eye color. My parents were among the firs Lycans and had fought many battles. Eventually it was the race of vampires that we had once worked with and protected that turned us and tried to wipe us out completely. They weren't as successful as they thought. We had started to adapt to society by then and learned how to blend in.

A lot of the first generation was wiped out because they were trying to protect their children. My parents were part of the Lycans wipe out; this happened when I was 17. Luckily, I had gone through my first change already and my father had begun prepping me for t role of alpha.

I have two younger siblings who make up my current pack. I have a younger sister named Renesmee, who has dirty blond hair like mother and brown eyes like our father, and a brother named Derek, who has brown hair like our father and blue eyes like our moth Renesmee is the youngest between us and was seven at the time of our parents' death. Derek is the middle child and was twelve at time of our parents' death. When my parents died, it left me to be the alpha. The only other pack mates were my siblings and since hadn't shifted yet, it was like I was alone.

When Derek shifted, we had a small set back. He always thought that our father favored me, and to a point he did, but Derek also thought that since he was a guy, he should be the rightful alpha not me. Needless to say, this led to fighting. When he first shifted, didn't want to listen to me when I was trying to help him. After about two months, he tried to challenge me. That didn't end well for We fought, but it was over quickly; I had five years of experience on him. Instead of banishing him from my pack, we got to the boo of his problems and I made him realize that he wasn't cut out to be an alpha. I also told him that he needed to get himself under co before he got us caught by the Volturi and killed. When Renesmee shifted, we didn't really have any problems. She adjusted to this really with no problems and didn't want to challenge me at all.

We had been living in Ireland in 1953 when Derek met his mate. To all of our surprises she was a vampire named Victoria. Victoria fiery red hair and is a human drinker. When we first met her, she didn't discriminate against who she ate, everyone was fair game. We eventually convinced her to only hunt people who harm other people. It took me a while to trust her alone with anyone and when s would hunt, I would keep an eye on her. I had to make sure she wasn't going to report us to the Volturi. After about a decade I decide to trust her.

One thing my parents never told us about mating was that our mates will go into heat for ten days every six months once the pair o mates has exchanged marks. Although Derek knew she was his mate, he waited until I trusted her to mark her out of respect for m and our family. Once I told him that I trusted her, they exchanged marks. A month later something happened that I had only seen I marked female Lycans, Victoria went into heat. I had never heard of or seen a vampire go into heat before. It was similar to a Lycan though. She and my brother were all over each other. At the time it didn't click in my head what was going on; hell, I didn't even this was possible.

Once the ten days were over, everything went back to normal. We would hunt as one pack, including Victoria. About three months l Victoria started acting strangely. She actually wanted to eat meat. We had just gotten back to the cabin after our hunt and were in process of butchering the meat when Victoria came busting out of the house and ran over to us. She snatched the deer leg out of my hands and started eating it. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. Over the next three months she continued to eat meat and other human food. Once she started falling asleep, we started to worry. On day we were watching over her as she slept and saw that it looked like her stomach had grown. When she woke up, we had her pull shirt up and realized that her stomach was growing. All of a sudden, we saw what looked like her stomach move and we figured out she was pregnant.

Now a full blooded Lycan baby grows like a normal human child while in their mothers' womb, but they stay in until the full ten mon are up. We weren't sure how long it would take for this baby to grow. Hell, we didn't know anything about it. We also noticed that he once hard as stone skin was beginning to soften. After we put all the pieces of the puzzle together, it was decided that we would no Victoria hunt for humans anymore; we would do it for her. It wasn't safe for her and Derek was becoming more and more protective her. We would leave Ness to watch Victoria, since Derek only let me and her near Victoria, while Derek and I found a human, knock them out and brought them to her. As a couple months pass by, Victoria started to need more blood than usual. We had to start traveling farther out of our usual town accommodate her need. She started to grow more as well and her appetite for human food grew larger as well, especially for meat. started to hunt for bigger game when this happened and even took some animals from farmers.

When the ten-month mark hit, we waited with baited breath for her to go into labor. When that didn't happen, we were really confuse. All we could do was wait and wait and wait, so that is what we did. Eventually month eleven hit and Victoria were miserable. You could tell that she was really pregnant and she could barely do anything. One day, her and Derek were taking a walk around the cabin when suddenly Victoria's water broke.

With us not knowing what to expect it was pure madness around our cabin. When we first heard the cry of pain came from Victoria, and I ran out to the couple. As soon as we reached her, Derek went into protective mode and refused to let us help her. When he tried to attack us, I lost it and shifted as did Derek. We fought while Ness moved Victoria into the cabin. Once Derek was submitted, we shift back and were able to go into the cabin. Derek still was of no use to us so Ness and I had to figure out how to deliver this baby. I have been sneaking into hospitals to watch how doctors delivered babies so I was kinda prepared for this. I checked Victoria and when she was ready, I told her to push. After about ten pushes, we welcomed Margaret Bella Swan into our family, Maggie for short. She has hair just like her mother, but her fathers' blue eyes. Her skin is a little tough and cool to the touch, but nothing like a vampires and heartbeat is slower than normal, but overall, she seems more human than vampire. We left Ireland soon after Maggie was born and headed to the United States. We headed towards Alaska because of the forest and seclusion we found there. We weren't sure how fast Maggie would grow so we thought it would be good to stay hidden for a while. We built a cabin pretty quickly and made the furniture out of the woods around us. As the months went by, we noticed that Maggie grew what appeared to be a normal rate. She started walking around ten months and said her first word at seven months old.

We did notice that Maggie was stronger than most kids should be as well as faster when she really started walking. Her diet was interesting. When she was first born, Victoria was able to breast feed for about six months. After that we were taking formula from stores to support her. When she could eat solid food, she wanted meat. She would eat other things on the side, but she had to have some type of meat at all meals. One night when she was about four, Victoria was at the table with us and was drinking a glass of bl We had been storing it in the house so that she could have a meal with us every now and then. Maggie was just staring at the glass she was in a trance. She asked her mother if she could try some and when the blood reached her lips, she couldn't stop drinking it. was how we learned that she needed blood as well as meat? After Maggie turned five, Victoria started to go into heat again. We learn that even though she was a vampire, she had the mating habits of a Lycan. I remember reading in our fathers' journals that he would have to go away from us after the three of us was born so that Mother wouldn't get pregnant again, so we sent Derek away.

Once the ten days were up and Derek came back, I recorded that he had to be at least fifty miles away so that the urge to mate was as bad. I had recorded every step of Victoria's pregnancy and delivery so that we would have it. So, every six months, Derek would his family in my care so that we didn't have any other little ones running around yet.

We eventually decided to move again because we were bored in Alaska. We decided to head to the mountains of North Carolina. The we would have sun and tree coverage. We settled there when Maggie was ten so it was 1974 at this point. Maggie was very intelligent and we were teaching her at home. She picked things up so quickly and had no problems understanding difficult topics. When Maggie was fifteen, Derek and Victoria decided that they wanted another kid. So, in 1985 little Derek Charles Swan Jr was born and he was the spitting image of his father. Like Maggie he grew at a normal rate. Actually, everything about Jr was like Maggie grow up so that was helpful.

When Maggie hit 17, she shifted for the first time. We were curious to see if the vampire part of her would affect her and to a point did. She was smaller than a normal Lycan in her first form, but she was also faster than a normal Lycan.

By the time we were moving back to Forks, Derek and Victoria had three children. Yeah, little Liam was a surprise, but he was the spitting image of his mother. This time we decided that we were going to go to school. Maggie and Jr really wanted to know what it like and I figured that it was probably time to get reintroduced into society. It was decided that Derek and Victoria would stay home Liam since he was only five. Ness and I were going to look after Maggie and Jr at school. Our story was that Ness and I were twin's Jr and Maggie were our twin cousins that were a year younger than us, this way we would have someone in the same classes to get for the most part.

It was on our first day of school that my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

this is still from duke4life3443...

**Chapter 2 **

Bella's POV

My alarm goes off at six in the morning. I groan as I roll over and turn it off. I stretch and just lay in bed for a little longer. I can he everyone up and moving around the house, getting ready for the day. The house that we built is in the middle of the woods. It is two stories built out of the wood from the trees that we tore down. I decide to go ahead and get dressed. I grab my blue jeans, motorcycle boots, and a Five Finger Death Punch band shirt. Once I'm dressed, I head downstairs to eat breakfast with everyone.

"Good morning. Vic what did you make this morning?" I ask. Yes, the vampire learned to cook. She figured that since she doesn't sleep or need rest, she could cook so we aren't rushing or having to get up any earlier than we need to.

"I made eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and toast. If you guys want more, let me know." She says as she smiles at me. She walks over to the microwave and pulls the glasses of blood out of it for her and the kids so we can have breakfast together.

"Okay, so when we get to the school, we are going to need to get our schedules and make sure that everything is okay with them." everyone.

"We already know this Bella, stop worrying so much." Ness says with an eye roll. With that being said, we all dig in.

"Okay, if everyone is done, let's head out." I say to everyone that is actually going to school.

I pull up to Forks High School on a black 2013 Super Glide Custom Harley Davidson. It's one of my pride and joys that I just got. We may have lived away from society in the woods, but I love cars and motorcycles and our built-up fortune helps feed my love. Maggi riding on the back of my bike with me. Ness is driving the orange 2013 Chevy Camaro Z1 that I had just bought myself and Jr was with her.

As we pulled into the parking lot, we got a lot of stares. I parked my bike near the back of the lot and Ness parked beside me in the corner spot; I didn't want anyone too close to my vehicles. Maggie got off the back of my bike and started to pull her helmet off. I s sitting on my bike and look over the parking lot and see that a majority of the cars are older beat up cars. The only exception being yellow 2012 Porsche Cayman S. It was beautiful and I couldn't believe that a car like that was in a small town like this. I can see kid the parking lot staring at us and I can feel myself tense up. I didn't want us to draw attention to ourselves like this but I guess it was unavoidable. I can hear some of the students talking and trying to figure out who the new kids were and I knew then and there that was going to be a long day. Ness and Jr get out of the car and come to stand beside me. I finally take my helmet off and make sure my mohawk is still right.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" I question them. They all look at me, tired of me asking that same question and nod their heads. I sigh and get off my bike finally. We all start to walk towards the school to get our schedules and maps.

"Hi how may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked with a small smile. She was an older lady with greying hair. The name plate on of the desk read Mrs. Cope.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan and this is my family. We are the new students and we need our schedules please." I ask politely with a smile o face.

"Oh, yes of course. Here they are. There is a map to help you get around the school and also there is a paper that I need each of you teachers to sign and have it returned to me at the end of the day." She tells us as she hands us the papers.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I say to her as we head out of the office. "Okay, so it looks like we have study hall, lunch, and gym a together. Ness, you and me have the same schedule except you have music while I have art? Well they got that backwards, but whatever. Jr and Maggie, you guys have the same exact schedule. I made sure to make it clear to them that you two had to be together but we will come to you if you need us." I tell everyone.

"We told you before Bella, we will be okay." Maggie tries to assure me for the millionth time. It's not my fault that I don't trust there's people around my family.

"Alright, fine. Let's head to class then." I tell them. We all walk towards our classes. We stop at Maggie and Jr's history class and m sure that they get to their seats, then Ness and I head towards our English class. When we get there, we stop by the teacher's, Mr. Birdy, desk.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and this is my sister Renesmee Swan."

"Hello. Welcome to your senior English class."

"Thanks, can you sign these for us please."

"Of course. Here you go and you two can take the seats in the back." He tells us as he hands us the papers back. We turn to head t seats and I notice that everyone is staring at us and they had stopped talking.

We got to our seats and sat down. After that everyone started to talk again. The guy sitting in front of me turned around and stared us. He looked to be of Asian descent and had longish greasy black hair.

"Um, can I help you?" Ness asks while I glare at the kid.

"Yeah sorry. My name is Eric Yorkie and you guys are?"

"Well my name is Renesmee and this is my sister Bella."

"Nice to meet you two. What class do you have next?" he asks us.

"We have Calculus next." Ness tells him.

_Stop talking to him._ I think to her. We can communicate our thoughts to each other when we want to, we just have to open a link a we can talk to anyone in our pack including Victoria. She just glances at me and keeps listening to Eric.

"I have that class too. If you need help finding your class, I can walk you there." He says.

"No, we will be fine." I tell him.

_Be nice._ Ness thinks to me.

_We don't need him following us around._

_But I want to make friends for once in my life._ She thinks back with a sadness in her eyes that I've seen numerous times.

_Okay then, I'll try to be nice, but I can't make any promises. _

"Well if you're sure then…" he trails off as he starts to turn around.

"Actually, I made a mistake, I thought I knew where it was but I got it mixed up with our science class." I say to him. He seems to l up at the prospect of being able to help us.

_Thank you._ I hear Ness say. I just give her a small smile in return.

"Okay I can help you guys." Eric says.

Class is boring as all hell. I don't know why everyone wants to be subjected to this when we all know the answers already. I sit there trying to stay awake the whole time. The teacher gives us copies of Frankenstein and tells us to follow along until we are caught up the rest of the class. I've read this book a few times and so has Ness so we aren't too worried about it. Finally, the bell rings and Eri rushes to pack his bag and stands by our desks waiting for us to finish so he can "help" us find our class. We walk up to our teacher follow have him sign our slip. Eric asks us what class we have next and we tell history. He looks disappointed that he doesn't share class with us.

"Well maybe you guys can sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asks us sounding a bit despite.

"We are actually going to sit with our cousins but thanks anyway." I tell him politely. We all take our seats and this class goes the same way that English goes except that I fall asleep for a little bit but Ness wakes me before the teacher notices. Once that class is over Ness and I head off to history. If every day is like this, I think I'm going to shot m so I never have to come back.

_Quit being overdramatic._ It's not that bad. I hear Ness think to me. I didn't even realize that my mind link was open.

History followed the same way as math and English. Finally, study hall came around and I was going to be able to check on my niece and nephew. I tried to keep from their minds but it was hard and I really wanted to know if everything was going ok for them. Ness and reach the library and go straight to the back to get a table for the four of us. Right before the bell rings Jr and Maggie show up. As s as they sit down, they start going on about some of the friends they may have made and that the classes suck but the people are nice. We spend all of study hall going over everyone's day so far. I can't fault my family for enjoying their freedom but I still warned them be careful.

Lunch time finally came around. This was what I was looking forward to the whole day; I was starving. We walk into the lunch room find an empty table to sit at. Victoria was nice enough to pack us all a lunch which from the smell of things was a good idea.

"Remind me to thank your mom for making us lunch." I say to Maggie. She just smiles around the food in her mouth. Victoria packed each a sub sandwich, chips, brownies, cookies and for Jr and Maggie, blood in a thermos while Ness and I had red juice in ours that kinda matched the blood so no one would get too suspicious.

Lunch was going smoothly until the doors that led outside opened and in walked the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She was short, not even five foot, had short black hair that was spiked out. She looked like a dark Tinkerbelle. When her eyes met mine, I got lost her honey golden eyes. Suddenly I had the urge to claim her as mine and protect her from everyone. I felt someone put they're her on my shoulder and I couldn't hold in the growl that was let lose. At that growl I could see this mystery girl's eyes darken and then widen. I'm sure she noticed the shift that I'm sure my eyes showed.

Something must have spooked her because the next thing I knew, she was gone. A pain started to grow in my chest at her absence I knew I needed to go after her. I go to stand but Ness grabs my arm and tries to pull me down. I rip my arm from her grasp and for my little pixie out of the cafeteria. I pick up her scent immediately and I can't help but revel in how amazing it is. The trail leads to woods and I can't stop myself from going in. That one decision was the start of the biggest change in my life ever.


	3. Author's Note

p class="MsoNormal"strongAuthor's Note/strong: The Mates are still with the same plot as to The Mates of duke4life3443 since is his/her story, I'm just continuing it. But I have many plot twist to this story and please if I update a week later that means I'm putting more plot twist to the story…Hope you like the twist of this story…../p 


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

You know that feeling that you get when you do something that you know you aren't supposed to do. Yeah that's the feeling running through me the deeper into the woods I go. The scent trail suddenly stops and goes up into the tree.

"I know that you are up there. Why don't you come down and introduce yourself to me? I mean, after all I am your mate." I say and suddenly stop. Mate? MATE? Oh my God! I found my mate at long last. "Sweetheart, you don't know how long I've been waiting for to walk into my life." I say out loud.

"I doubt you've been waiting as long as me." I hear come from above me. I look up to see my pixie now sitting on a branch.

"I'll bet you that I've been waiting longer." I chuckle. "How long has it been for you?" I question.

"I can't tell you that." She says quietly as she looks away from me.

"And why is that? I know what you are. You aren't the first vampire I have come across." I chuckle at the shocked look on her face. "Although you are the first with golden eyes. Tell me why that is."

"It's because I feed off of animal blood not human. I've been waiting for my mate for ninety-four years now." She finally says. Well animal blood thing is going to be an issue. She needs to get back on human blood to be at her top shape and to help her instincts m

"You do know that you're my mate, right?" I ask.

"Yes. But it still feels as if there is more missing. Why is that?" she asks me. I don't have an answer for her because I don't know w is even though I feel it too.

"I'm not sure. Can I have your name?"

"I'm Alice." She said while biting her lips.

"Well hello Alice. My name is Bella and I have been waiting for my mate since the ancient times." I tell her.

"Wow, okay you have me beat." She chuckles. "What are you?" she asks while looking in my eyes.

"I would be what you call a Lycan, but please don't tell anyone that might tell the Volturi, I don't feel like fighting." I plead with her.

"I won't I promise. I know what they did to your kind from the stories. How come I can only see you in my visions but not your fam she asks.

"A seer I see. It probably has to do with the fact that we are mates. Are you alone or do you have a coven?" I ask.

"I have a family. There are ten others although one is a shape shifter." She answers.

"Are you here at school alone then?"

"Yes. My family didn't feel like coming to school but I knew I would meet you and I had to come." She says shyly.

"Can you come down now?" I ask. She does so and lands right in front of me. I grab her up into my arms and bring her up to eye le with me. All I can do is stare into her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now ok?" I ask her. She nods her head and leans into me. As our lips connect, my world starts to fall into play finally, but it still feels like something is missing. Soon enough the kiss intensifies and I have her pinned to the very tree that she was sitting in. she wraps her legs around my waist and I can feel her starting grind down onto my belt. I can feel myself getting hard and the back of my mind I knew I should stop this but I can't. As I run my hand down the front of Alice, I hear rustling behind me. I can smell my brother and sister behind me and I break away from the kiss and start growling. I bury my head in Alice's neck and your mark her as mine is so strong that I start nipping at her neck.

Next thing I know, I'm being thrown back as Alice slides down the tree. I can see the shocked look on her face while my brother stays between us. I can see Ness move over to Alice and I start growling louder.

"Ness, do you remember what I was like when I first met Vic and couldn't mark her?" Derek asks Ness.

"Yeah?"

"Well I think this is going to be a lot worse." He says to her but he never takes his eyes off me. at this point Ness is beside Alice and about to touch her arm to, I assume, help her up but I can't allow that.

"Don't touch her! You maybe my sister but she is mine." I say to her.

"Okay Bella, but she needs help getting up off the ground. Can I help her?" Ness asks while her hands are in the air, her eyes down and her head slightly bowed to me. She was showing her submission to me and that I calmed me some.

"Yes, you can help her, but be careful." I order. Once Alice is up off the ground, she walks over to me and grabs my hand. I can feel hear what sounded like a purr almost come from me. All I can do is stare down at Alice before I am met with a blow to the head that knocked me over to the ground. As I turn onto my back, I see a bronzed hair boy grab Alice and start to carry her off. I look at my p mates and see that they are outnumbered by vampires and another wolf.

"Where are you taking my mate?" I demand of the man that appears to be the leader.

"What do you mean mate? You started attacking Alice." He states.

"No, no, no, no. I wasn't attacking her. She's my mate, please take me to her." I beg. He must see something in my expression that sways him because we are suddenly running through the woods to what I assume is their home. When we arrive, Alice rushes out t door and jumps up into my arms. As soon as my arms are around her, she cuddles into my neck and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Alice get away from that thing before it kills you. It's not safe." I hear someone yell at her. I look up to see the same bronze haired that carried Alice away standing on the porch. I can feel the growl building up in my chest and I can't suppress it. I let out the deep most terrifying growl that I've ever heard myself produce. The only reason that I hadn't lunged at him yet was because Alice was clinging to me still and I didn't want her to get hurt. He started to storm over to us when he was stopped by two blondes. One has platinum blond hair and stands at five feet nine inches. The other has strawberry blond hair and stands at five feet five inches.

"Edward sweetie, this is Alice's mate, leave them be." One says.

"No, that thing is not Alice's mate. It can't be." He says. Soon after he storms in the house and starts slamming things around.

"Well he seems like a whining baby." I say as I continue to hold Alice. "I think my five-year-old nephew acts better than he does."

"Yeah well that's Edw-" the blond stops suddenly. I look at her and understand why she stopped. The same feeling that I got when looked at Alice overcame me again and I couldn't look away. I hear a gasp close to my ear and I finally look down at Alice. I see he looking at both blonds like she looks at me but not quite intense.

"I understand now." I hear her whisper. At those words the other blond turns and connects her eyes with mine and I finally feel who don't know how it's possible but I have three mates and the only way to be happy is to have all of them.


	5. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I don't know how it is possible that I have three mates but I do. Having all three of them around me right now makes me feel more complete than I ever have. I look down at Alice again and see her smiling at the two blonds. I look up and connect my eyes with the blond who hasn't said anything yet. As we make eye contact again, she turns around and runs away. I turn to look at the strawberry-blond and see her smile at me as she starts to walk towards me. Once she is front of me, she goes to say something before she is interrupted by two different growls. I look up in time to see the wolf from earlier and the bronze haired boy crouched in front of me growling.

I grab both Alice and my other mate and put them behind me as I start to growl back at them. I can feel my brother and sister mov closer to us just in case I need their help. The two start to advance on me and I can feel myself wanting to shift but I fight it so I ca to diffuse the situation.

"It would be smart for you two to back off!" I growl at them. Of course, they don't listen.

"Tanya get away from that thing!" the bronze haired boy yells.

"Don't talk to my mate that way!" I yell back at him. I can feel both Alice and Tanya grab on to my shirt.

"Mate?! She's not your mate! She's mine!" he yells back at me.

"No, she is not!"

"Edward, I'm not your mate. What I felt when I met her was nothing like what I have ever felt for you. It's so much more. I can't even describe it." Tanya tells Edward.

I can see them start to creep closer and I can also hear two other wolves coming closer.

"If you two don't back off and call off the other two wolves, I will not be held responsible for what happens. You don't want to test m Let me and my mates be and there won't be any problems." I try to reason with them again. They don't listen so I start to shift.

_Shift_. We need to try to get out of here and take these two with us and find my other mate. I tell my siblings. We all shift into our f forms, which looks like the wolf that is already there but bigger. Ness is the smallest of us all, but still a little bigger than this russet colored mutt, and she has sandy colored fur with a white streak going down her back with white on her paws and the tips of her ears. Derek is the second biggest and he has red fur with the same white markings as Ness. I'm the biggest of us all and I have blond fur a black streak going down my back with black on the tips of my ears. The other two wolves come out of the clearing and I start to s the yard to see if I can find an easy escape.

_Oh shit, Bella_ _I just found my mate!_ I hear Ness tell me. I see through the link that it's the sandy colored wolf that just came out of forest. I look over at him and see him shrink down and crawl towards us. The russet colored wolf growls and tries to snap at him but snarl and step forward against him. I look at the sandy wolf and nod my head at him so he knew it was okay for him to come over to us.

Once he is in front of my sister, they nuzzle each other and their tails start to wag. This makes the russet wolf and Edward even ang and as they start to lunge at us another blond vampire comes to stand between us.

"What is going on here?" he exclaims.

"These beasts are trying to take my mate and Alice!" Edward exclaims.

"Is this true?" he says as he looks at me. _I'm shifting back, stay in form._ I shift back to my human form.

"I'm only trying to ask these lovely girls if they would accompany me back to my house so I may get to know MY mates." I tell the haired man.

"Well you must be mistaken if you think that Tanya is your mate because she is mated to my son Edward."

"She is actually mated to me along with Alice and the other blond-haired woman that was here. Ask them." I tell him. He looks at the girls.

"It's true. Bella is my mate, not Edward." Tanya says. "Bella is also my mate." Alice says.

"Well Bella my name is Carlisle and I'm the head of this family." He said offering his hand for hand shake.

"I'm the alpha of this pack and this is my brother and sister. Now I would like for you to tell these two to stand down so I can go find other mate." I tell him. "

Jacob phase back and Edward back down. Obviously, Tanya is not your mate like you thought and I'm sorry about that. You will me your real mate soon. Now, where did Rosalie go?" Carlisle asks as the other wolf phases back.

"She ran off. Now I'm going to go look for her." I look at Tanya and Alice. "Would you two like to accompany me and then head back my house so we can get to know each other?" I ask them.

"Yes!" Alice exclaims.

"Sure." Tanya says.

"Okay. I will bring them back when they are ready." I tell Carlisle.

"Okay."

"Carlisle you are just going to let that beast come in here and take what is ours." Edward exclaims with Jacob nodding beside him. can't figure out what his issue is.

"They are adults and can do what they want and none of the girls belong to any of you." He tells them both.

They look at each other and run off into the woods. Before they disappear, Edward look backs and says "This isn't over. Those girls ours and you will not have them."

"I'm sorry about them but Jacob hoped to be with Rosalie and Edward really thought that Tanya was really his mate." Carlisle says to me.

"Just make sure they keep their distance between us. I will not be held accountable for my actions otherwise. Now I need to go find other mate." I tell him. Guys you can head back to the house. Ness Seth can go if he wants so you two can talk. I shift back to my form and look at Tanya and Alice.

"You guys wanna ride?" I ask them. My voice is deep and grovel in this form. Apart from my weird eyes, and apparently having multiple mates, I am the only one that we know of that can talk in any form. Both Tanya and Alice nod their heads so I lay down and allow t to crawl on. I turn my head to make sure they are on and see Tanya behind Alice.

"Hold on." I tell them and I feel Alice grab the scruff on my neck. I sniff the air and catch Rosalie's scent. It's nice to know her name finally. I run for what feels like forever but finally found Rosalie. She was high up into the mountains alone. I stop when I'm close to and allow Tanya and Alice to jump down from my back. I shift back to my human form and hang back while Alice and Tanya approach her. I figured that they should talk to her first.

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" Alice asks as she sits down next to Rosalie.

"I'm just confused. I thought that Jacob was going to be the one. It was always weird. When we first moved here, I hated him and he was around more and all of a sudden, I wanted him and was seeing him in a different light. It all just came out of nowhere. Then woman comes and BAM I have an actual mate and I'm so lost with all this." Rosalie says.

"You don't think I'm a bit confused with all this? Edward and I traded marks. I went decades denying his advances and all it took was visit here and then I thought I realized we were mates. Then Bella came and I know that she is truly my mate. It was never Edward I don't understand why I thought he was but I now know he wasn't." Tanya tells her.

"How can you just accept that though? You don't know why or how you thought one thing but then you find out something complete different and you are just okay with that?"

"Am I upset that I was lied to and somehow manipulated? You beat your ass I am, but I somehow know that it will all be okay with Bella."

"Do either of you understand how we are all mated to the same girl though?"

"I don't but I know I have always felt something for you two that was more than sisterly love." Alice tells Rosalie.

"I did too until everything happened with Edward." Tanya says.

"Same here, but then out of nowhere the feeling for Jacob appeared." Rosalie says. I clear my throat to pull their attention to me.

"Does anybody else in the house have abilities?" I ask. This isn't how I wanted our first conversation to go but it will have to do for

"Jasper, the blond guy with curly hair, has the ability to feel and control emotions and Edward can read minds. You don't think Jasper would do this do you?" Alice asks Rosalie and Tanya. They shake their heads no.

"Jasper is happy with Kate. I don't think he would do anything to jeopardize that." Tanya says.

"He was the one that led me to Alice after Edward took her." I tell them.

"How about we try to figure this out later and get to know other?" I ask them.

"That sounds great!" Alice exclaims.

"Definitely." Tanya says.

"Rosalie?" I ask her.

"I would like that." Rosalie says as she finally smiles at me.

I smile back at her and start to shift back to my wolf form and when that's done, I lay back down. Alice and Tanya walk over to me a climb onto my back again. We all look over at Rosalie and she finally caves and climbs on behind Tanya. I take off running towards house, hoping that this would go smoothly.


	6. Author's Note II

A/N: the plot twist is here... still thank you for making this story duke4life3443, I will continue it and still put you in every Author's Note that I will have to complete this story...


	7. Chapter 5

Rosalie's POV

While we were riding with Bella, I can feel the hard pull to her. That I have to claim her, mark her and be with her forever. "Rose, are you ok?" Tanya ask me. "yeah, I'm fine just think about things." I said.

Then she stops at a mansion that was surrounded by forest trees, but it also has the feeling of home. "how much money it cost?" Alice ask and the three of us laugh at her. "1.4 billion dollars, when we it was finish twenty years ago, but I think this cost for 4.2 billion in today market." She said and that was just the house from what I can see in her smirk. "just the mansion?" I asked and she nod.

"pool part cost 2.1 billion dollars because some of the tiles that was use, were having gemstones." She said and I know it's true because I can see how it shines in the water. "are a trillionaire?" Tanya ask because even in her immortal life she can have that money. "trilliard, Alice. Sextillion if you ask." She said and move the front gate.

I looked at Alice and she's in trance. "Alice, we need to get going." Bella said and purr at her sending shivers in my body. "h-huh." Alice mumble and we giggle. "after you." Bella said and do the side step and allow us to walk. "did you just do a gentleman's movement?' Tanya ask as she walk to her. "of course, I did." She said and smirk. "no kissing!" Alice shout and Bella smirk.

"maybe later." She said seductively. "Auntie!" a girl shout and run to her. "Maggie, why your running?" Bella asks as she move her in side. "Mommy is in heat; Daddy is growl and one thing I lock mommy at my room." She said. "ok, ask you dad to go away for ten days and please ask your brothers to keep my mates in living room." She said that made me look at Alice. "can I ask, is your mom is human?" Alice ask as she look at Maggie. "nope…" she said as she looks at Bella and she nod. "full blood vampire." She said as she run back to the mansion. "then let us help." Tanya said and look at me.

Bella nod and let us get inside only to see furniture with gold, silver and gemstones in any side of the house. "where's Victoria?" Bella ask as she saw two boys. "Liam, why you holding your ear?" Bella ask as she knee in front of the young one. "Mommy shouts…" he said then he looked up on us and he stand up dusted. "I'm sorry for that, Alpha." He said and bow at her before he looked up again. "it's not good for a man like me, looks like a child in front of three gorgeous ladies, I'm Liam Andrew Cullen, second son of Victoria Sutherland-Swan and Derek Charles Swan the first, and also the third child. It's nice to meet the three of you." He said as he kisses Alice, Tanya and my hand.

"what a gentleman you are." Alice said and messes his hair. "Uncle." A boy like look like this your one called Bella.

"Charles, where's your dad?" Bella ask him. "I knock him out." He said and Maggie giggle. "Margaret Bella Swan, stop giggling and where's Renesme?" Bella ask and she look at the second floor. "at Maggie's door sealing mommy." She said and smile at us.

"why would you seal her away?" Tanya asks. "because she's realizing hormones and pheromone affecting her mate, that can cause mating." Bella said.

"it will also affect you three, because you're my mates even without my mark it will still affect you so, you're not allow near in the room, Liam and Charles make sure they are feed in animal blood." She said as she goes flash in the second floor.

Bella's POV

As I reach my sister's room, I can clear hear my sister-in-law's moan. "Ness, go." I said as she let go and I nod on her. "wait in the living room, make sure that those three won't mess with my mates." I said and she giggle.

"B-b-b-bella, can w-w-we move t-t-to medical room?" she asks and I nod carrying her in bridal style. Zoom fast in the room and place her in the bed. "Strap m-m-m-me, now." She hissed and I nod putting the strap to keep her from running. "I'll bring blood later." I said as I close the door putting a word of caution.

"well, that's went well on our part." I say as I ascend in the staircase. "can I ask, Bella?" Alice asks me pleadingly. "sure, go ahead." I said as I sit on the chair facing them. "if we mated, can we get pregnant?" she asks as she look at Rosalie. "yes." I said and she jump from me.

"so, if I I'm right. When we are kissing, it became hard, right?" She asks again and I smirk because I can see her eyes starts to change. "yes, it did." I said and she jump in me.

I catch her in time before she falls in the ground. "nope, we are here to get to know each other maybe next time, pixie." I said and she pout while the others laugh but I can feel and smell their arousal.

"so, who wants to start?" I ask and look at them. "why not start with you, Bella." Rosalie says as her eyes start to go back to golden.

"well, let see. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, eldest daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, I shift at the age of 16. A year later, my father and mother die in a war against…" I stop to look at them. "vampires, The Volturi to be exact." I said and they growl. "when they kill my parents, I saw it with my own eyes, so I made a promise that I kill ever vampire that kill someone that is innocence and child." I said they smile. "I travel almost all of the continent and have 10 banks accounts with the same name all over the continent." I said that made them look shock again.

"how much thus you have in an account?" Alice asks and I can see her eyes sparkle. "I have 3 trillion in an account, I have ten in Washington, Canada, Alaska, Mexico, Italy, Africa and Russia, so I have 210 trillion in banks and that was one thousand years ago, and if I count the times it added in today banks, I have, 1.4 sextillion. And I have 70 black cards." I said and I hear a word. "shopping." From Alice. "just don't make if know from the others." I said and Tanya and Rosalie giggles.

"and also, Alice, if you want to ask why I hide, you will know before this month ends." I said as I give her one of my black cards. "how much this have, Bella?" she asks and Tanya tried to stop from giggling.

"10.5 trillion, why?" I answer confuse by it. "nothing, this has more that I have in black cards." She whispers. "so, now that you know me. How about I get to know the three of you." I said as my mates sit straight.

5 hours later, I know them now. "so, Tanya, when your mother die because she creates an immortal child, did you know that immortal children are the things Aro been sacred of?" I said as Tanya look at confuse. "immortal child can stop their bloodlust and most of all, they stronger that, him." I said and she also cry at it.

"the very reason of not creating immortal child, Jane and Alec are still in their pre-teens and kid like age when they are turned. He doesn't know that Jane inherited the Lycan and witch side of her mother." I said they looked at me.

"yep, she's the strongest on them right and if I use her heritage to create a war it will ended as my clan and her wins." I said because Jane is my niece, my cousin Rebekah was her mother a pure Lycan and her father is William I, the first wizard or witch in history to create the second powerful supernatural creature and it was Jane.

"I know, that this will be a reason for us to not to mate but Jane is my niece, that second to the most powerful creature in supernatural world." I said not giving them a chance to us who is the first one.

Tanya look at me with two emotions, love and understanding. "Rosalie, from what you have told me, I can make sure that no one will hurt you again even from your "brother" and your so-called mate. I know they will do something because of this."

Third Person's POV

"she is mine, Edward you know that." I said again at him. "yeah, I know. Tanya is mine and mine alone. I will kill her painfully." He said while smirking. _Your mine, Rosalie._ I said in my mind.

_I think your wrong about that, human._ Someone said.

_Who are you?_ I ask him in my mind.

_I'm Peter, your wolf. And Rosalie is not your mate, she is just a mere vampire that will connect you to your real mate._ He said that confuse me.

_What do you mean? _ I ask again and this time I can sense that he smiles.

_She is your future auntie, because your real mate is connected to that girl called Bella._ He said and that confuse me again.

_If that's true, then who's Edward's Mate? _ I ask and he ignore me.

I block Edward from my mind so he can't read everything.

But if Rosalie is not my mate, then who….. I ask this to myself and then I will have to keep from making Edward believe, Rose is my mate…

A/N: who is Peter?...


	8. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

After so many hours. "let's get you homes, ladies." I said as I use a remote to get a car. "is that Bugatti La voiture noire?" Alice ask while pointing at my black car and I giggle. "yes, Alice." I said as I open the car door to let them get inside.

"this is one of my cars all over the world. Don't ask." I said as I slide in my car.

"hos fast can you drive?" Rosalie ask and I smirk. "you'll see." I said as I turn the engine on purring before I use the 75 percent of it.

"whoa…" Tanya said as she looks at the window. "this is not in it's full speed, right?" she asks me when she turn. "yep, still on 75 percent of the speed parameter of it." I said but still looking at the road.

I hold Alice hand's since she is in the passenger sit and the other are in the back sit. "I know, things will not be good but please, Rosalie. I know you want a mate, but not now the full moon will happen a week from now." I said and look at the mirror she's looking.

And I saw her eyes change a little. "we're here." I said as I pull over and remove the keys and my sit belt. Then I flash opening both doors to get them. "we're in your home, ladies." I said in my gentleman ways and my Italian accent.

All of them laugh but Tanya yanked me and kiss me deeply, I push her off on the side of the car and I slide my hands in her waist and she start to grind on me when I feel myself getting harder. I was pulled by someone and this time it was Rosalie kissing me like it was something she would want to do. I heard someone that was giggling and I know it's Alice.

I pull away and looked to them only to meet three pairs of black eyes, that one sign that they are lusting over me. "not today, ladies." I said in my husky voice. "that was fantastic, Bella. But I want this to happen the next time we have you alone." Tanya said and the three of purr in my ear.

"I agree with Tanya, Bella." Rosalie said and I know that she's hesitant but I will make sure that she will be comfortable about me being her mate. "I know, Rose." I said as I kiss their forehead. "see you in school, Alice." I said and I heard someone said. "well, I will see the three of you in class." And I know that it was Tanya. "yeah, Teacher Tanya." Rosalie said teasing her and I laugh about it.

Alice's POV

As she drove away, I saw Tanya looked at Rosalie and I smirk. "Tanya we can mark her the same day Bella mark us." I said that shock Rosalie and she look back to Tanya and smirk. "maybe two weeks from we can mark each other." Rosalie said and I had my eyes wide because she never gets bold, if no one started it.

"I think Bella, change you Rose." I said and Tanya nod. "I think so too, but right now I have to change my room or I have to get your room, Alice." She said and Tanya looked at me. "me either, this will take us to keep ourselves before Bella marked us as her's." Tanya said and wink at me.

I smile at it. "I know, and I will let you since my room it bigger that your's." I said and dash away from them. "hey, you!" Rosalie shout while following me inside the house.

"I don't want my furniture's to ruin so stop playing." Mommy Esme said while her hands are in her hips. "opps." I laugh when Tanya stop ruining her favorite vase. "Tanya Denali!" Esme said I her normal voice and she start scolding Tanya.

"hey, Alice. Help me here." Tanya said pleading. "nope, that's your work not mine." I said teasing her before moving back to my room.

And I saw Rosalie with her 4 luggage. "let's get started." I said as I help her put all of it in my walk-in closet. I was thankful that I put some on my clothes in the other house we have. "I see, you already started." Tanya said as she put her luggage on the other side of the closet.

"the faster we can, the faster we are out of that room." Rosalie said in a tone we understand.

"we know, Rose." I said as I rub my hand on her hands.

"stop teasing her, Alice." Tanya said.

I laugh at her, knowing that she's arouses at it already. "you know, we can play." I said in my seductive voice and I see Rosalie smirk before she nods.

"you know, Tanya. Alice's right when it comes on things like this." Rosalie said before walking to her like a model.

"you both know, what I am, right?" She said while gulping some venom. "yep, we do know." Both of us said before taking off in the balcony.

Then I hunt because there's school tomorrow. I saw bears that was away from the others, I tackle the bear 5 meters near me breaking his neck killing him before I drink it off. Minutes later, I have one bears, 4 elks and a wolf. I run back and have a shower.

I dress in my usual one. "girls, I'm going early." Tanya said before I heard a car engine sound pull away.

"hey, Alice are you going to your car or mine?" Rosalie ask as she comb her hair. "yours." I said as I get out of the closet.

_"shit!" _ I heard her whisper when she eyed me.

"stop eyeing me." I said as I walk out of the room going to the garage to her car. To her Red Mercedes CLK350 Convertible. "I'll drive, Alice." Rosalie said when I was pull in a vision.

_"what is this Caius?" Aro ask as he turned to his brother. "I thought you kill all of the Lycans why do the hell they still alive?" Aro ask shout at Caius this time. "well, Edward would like to thank you for telling me this, but Tanya is not your mate." He said that made Edward look furious at him. "Tanya is my mate and I will have weather you help me or not." He said storming off._

"what do you see?" Rosalie as she put her sit belt. "Edward, in Volterra saying Tanya is his mate and Aro angry at Caius for not killing at of Lycans, then said Tanya is not Edward's mate, Edward storming off not taking Aro's words and thinking of ways to kill Bella." I said as I saw her became tense.

I saw her eyes starts to change but I put my hand on her thighs rubbing it slow. "Bella is our mate. We will protect her." I said as she nods slow before she calms down again. "thank you for that, Alice." She said in husky voice it gave shiver down to my spine.

Edward's POV

I left Jacob when he said that Rosalie is his mate, so he won't help me on this and the only people that I know that will help is The Volturi. So, here I am letting Aro sees my memories.

"what is this Caius?" Aro ask when he let go of my hand turning to his brother. "I thought you kill all of the Lycans why do the hell they still alive?" Aro ask again shout at Caius this time that send some fear on him. "well, Edward would like to thank you for telling me this, but Tanya is not your mate." He said and it made me angry, Tanya is my mate. She is Mine and MINE alone! "Tanya is my mate and I will have weather you help me or not." I said at him storming off.

I run out of the city and look for my victim, and I saw a poor human girl. I kill her with my bite, I moan at the taste of human blood flows in my mouth again. "thank you for your life." I said smirking at the pathetic human. "now, where to look for someone who like to kill a Lycan." I whisper to myself before taking off to airport.

I will go to Rome to find the Romanian brothers. I'm sure they will help take back what is mine! Then I remember how I meet Tanya…

A/N: how the hell Aro knows that Tanya is not Edward's Mate? why would he tell that to the person he wants to be a part of his guard?


	9. Author's Note III

A/N: thank you for reading this story... I'll make sure that this has an ending... and I'll make sure that Bella will have a child to her mates... and also guys, you can give me a name that I can use to their children's name.


	10. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

_Flashback_

_Year 1958…_

_We were going to Carlisle friend, the Denali. He said they were older that us. "remember, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie respect them and Edward, don't try to invade their minds." He said and I nod._

_"welcome on my house, Carlisle." A woman with strawberry blonde hair, a goddess so I read, her mind._

**_"what they were doing here?"_** _She said in her mind then out blue._

**_"Tanya, you know that he wants to visit here." _**_A girl near her said in her mind and that's when I know they can communicate only in their minds._

_"do you a mate?" I boldly ask her. "I don't have one, young boy." She said and look at me like a young boy. "would like to be my mate?" I ask her and I heard them trying to stop their laugh. "you're not someone that I want in my life, Mr. Cullen. I was born a thousand year ahead of you. If would have a mate it would be someone that could not just for a vampire that would make him or her believe that he or she is a god's gift." She said and before she walks away, I try to grab her hand._

_She uses her own ability to dodge my action. "I will be away from my house, Carlisle. I don't like you child." She said and that made me want her more. Before I can get to her, she was already far._

_"I'm Kate, and this is our sister Irina and our two mated pair Eleazar and Carmen." Kate said but my eyes are in the door where she uses to get out._

_Months later after that encounter she would always move herself away from me and from my family. Then ten years later, when her family visits our home in Forks. She would always stay but it would always be with Kate or Irina._

_Kate however, was Jasper's Mate so I use that opportunity to get close to her. When I tried to mate with her, she stops it herself, saying. "I would only mate to my real mate, you can mark me but remember this your mark will fade." She said warning me at it but I am stubborn and forget that is would do nothing to me but hurting both of us. "I don't care, your mine." I said claim her as mine marking her with my mark._

_Flashback Ends_

Then after 45 years of our life a girl who is a Lycan arrive and still my mate. I arrive at the airport and I have my ticket to Rome. "I will have weather you like it or not Tanya." I said to myself before smirking boarding to my plane to Rome. I use the sit, where there's no human could go near me.

"would you like some coffee, sir." A steward ask me but I flashes, my dazzling smile to her. "I already have, Ms. Thank." I said and she move away from me. I use that to fake that I was sleeping.

"I will have you, Tanya." I said when I crush my phone so they can't call me.

I smirk think of how I mate with her with the year we had.

Aro's POV

After he storm off, I turn to my brother. "we can't help him, Caius." I said and he nod. "I know, she is the real ruler of the supernatural world, Aro even if we don't help him, he will die." Marcus said when he smiles. "I was thankful that she haves the blood of all supernatural creatures we know except the Child of the moon, Caius." I said and I call her sister to remind them of the times they have to before getting back her in Volterra.

"Hello Little girl." I said as she answers the phone.

_"hello, old man._" She said while laughing.

"Edward plan on killing your eldest." I said and she laugh.

_"if he can, but thank you for the information, Grandpa." _She said as I feel her smirk in someone.

"ok, your up to something do you?" I ask her and she laugh.

_"yep, messing with my sister's mate."_ She said and I know it's going to be three since it was in the prophecy. "ok, just make sure to not to annoyed them to much." I said since I remember that she can annoy you all day long. Then I remember the prophecy…

_Flashback…._

_Year 480 BC…_

_The person was in black cloak but we keep ourselves in the throne. "hello, Kings." She said because I can hear a woman's voice. "greetings, to you." I said even I know this is going to be something else. "have you heard of The True King?" She ask as she remover her hooded cloak._

_"no." Marcus said when he see I can't speak because of the beauty of the person._

_"I am a Thalia, known as the Great Oracle of Kings." She said and I heard her, everything she said while be true and I will happen weather you like it or night._

_I stand up and walk to her, before I bow at her feet. "I heard of you, what you said have come true." I said and she smile._

_She giggle a little. "yes, Aro. What I have will always come true and I'm here to proclaim a prophecy of The True King." She said as I stand up._

_"and who is this The True King?" I ask, and I wish I'm The True King. "a person who have the name, Isabella Swan a born Lycan, the very known mortal enemy of vampire. But it is not, Isabella was born the first powerful Lycan Vampire Blood Line." She said and I know who is she talking._

_"the first witch that have been friend with both Vampire and Lycan promise of the King that carry the both Blood line. Charlie Swan was born Lycan, and her mother Renee Swan was born Lycan-Vampire-Witch Blood Line. Her life will change in finding her three mates and I wish that you will never try anything on her." She said as she walk to my wife._

_"a child was in you, name her as Marie France Volturi, daughter of Aro, The second ruler. Caius, you wife is bearing a twins name them in honor of your Kingdom." She said and she smile on both my wife and Caius' wife._

_"Vampires can bear a child." Caius said even though his own voice betray him. "who told you vampires can bear a child." She said as Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme fall in the floor. "and I almost forgot Didyme's child will be like me an Oracle and Vampire. Please keep them to ruler human race to keep vampires alive, ruler of all supernatural." She said and she help them gave birth to the Princess of the Volturi._

_I name my daughter as Marie France; Marcus name his daughter as Francesca Halina Volturi and Caius name his twins as Iria Danica and Laila Rosette. The reason for us to never kill them._

_Flashback Ends…_

"Aro, your daughters are here." Jane said and I saw her face when I nod. "greetings, Father." Marie said as she bows on us. "what can I do with our princess?" Caius said as he smiles seeing his daughters at the back of my daughter.

"we have some report for The True King's location as of today." Halina said as she kneels in front. "I think, I can say that I know where they are already." I said and they smirk. "well, a war is going to happen because of him, would you like to help The True King?" Iria ask as we all smirk at it.

Marcus and Caius nod. "well, go and help your king because after this war, she needs to take her place as The King of All." I said and all of them nod. "Jane and Alec, be with them make sure that her mates are safe and her siblings are fine." I said and they nod before disappearing on our site.

"they will win this war, Marcus." I said and he smile.

Bella's POV

I was in the theater room when I saw Rosalie, Tanya and Alice at the door. "looks like she found a hiding place, right Alice?" Tanya looks at Alice and she smirk.

"and looks like I have to go, because I can see they are up to something." I said and they look at me. "up to something?" Rosalie ask in seductive tone. And I almost moan but I keep it inside, as I smell hormones and pheromones, I instantly look at them.

"yeah, I said and why did you realize hormones and pheromones?" I ask as I feel my eyes starts to change. "who told you that?" Alice ask still confuse of what's happening. "smell the air." I said while trying to keep my control on my instinct.

They start to smell the air and their eyes turns to black with lust and their arousal starts to mix in. "fuck it." I said as I reach Alice and I start kissing her with need.

I heard a moan coming from the other two as they watch Alice, pinned in the wall while my lips are in her neck sucking her sweet spot, the spot where my mark will stay forever. "B-b-b-bella, stop we're in school." She tried to push me off.

"Rose, help her. She stronger than Alice as of now, she let her instinct on this smelling the three of us, is not good in her both human and Lycan side." Tanya said in the background where her own voice as I heard were husky the way she voice start to change her own restrain.

She pulls me off Alice and I smile at her for that. "thank you." I said but my voice is still husky giving the three of them shivers in their body.

"Maybe, we can do this later." Alice suggest while panting and almost sounds as whimpering and the both of them nod. "ok, but I want you to understand that mating with a Lycan and before full moon will do more to your body." I said as I remember that full moon will give me the strength to keep up with their need and their heat at the same time.

"we can have that two weeks from now." Tanya said and I nod. "see you, next week." I said and they smile.

I walk to them to kiss their forehead and whisper in her voice. "the hormones and pheromones are not from the three of you." I said and I see the four Princess of Volturi, with their guard and also Marie's mate, Jane and Halina's mate, Alec.

"well, what a show." Iria said smirking because she is the one realizes hormones and pheromones on us. "thank you, for that." I said note the sarcasm.

"who are you?" Tanya ask and second she's in front of me. "Bella, war will be in us. Edward is Volturi days ago, saying that he will have her." Laila said as she points to Tanya. "weather we help him or not, I can use my ability to stop the full moon to give you time on training or you want to wait for the war to happen it will be months for now." She said and I smirk.

I walk in front of my mates. "Iria, Laila, Marie and Halina, if your fathers know you're here that means….." I said as Halina smile. "the prophecy is already happening." She said and I nod at them. "I will tell, the other guards to help you." Jane said before she knees in front of me.

"never knee in front of me, Jane." I said and we go out of the school back to our home to train and wait for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 8

Author's POV

After the talk they made, they starts, to train everyone Tanya, Rosalie and Alice are beginning to feel the need to be with their mate. "Alice, where is she?" Rosalie ask as she walk back and forth and it made Tanya and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Rosalie, she will be here so could please stop walking, you making me dizzy." Tanya said and Rosalie stops to walk at she sits down in the bed. "she will be here, in 30 minutes so calm down and please stop realizing pheromones and hormones." Alice said and she stops breathing.

Rosalie smile but slows the what she'd been doing almost as of today. "I will stop only if you know what will happen today." Rosalie said and Alice nod at her then she saw a vision about what is going to happen for the day.

"Rose, calm down she will mark us today but please. Calm down." Alice said and Rosalie nod knowing that she will have Bella's mark.

"Let's watch some movies." Tanya suggest and then nod.

Then watch movies about 15 minutes and they start to change and relax in their room.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF EARTH….

Edward and Stefan talks, about killing not just the Lycan but also the Volturi. "well, after this I only want is Tanya, and you can Take the crown." Edward said and Stefan smirk.

"I like what you would give to me, if we win but I want a prize like yours maybe…." He stops as he smirks. "You will give to the reason of the war, Tanya. And if you don't want it let's get forget the war you want." He said in smug look on his face.

"I will never let you have what is mine." Edward said in his angry look and he look at him with hatred. "no one, will touch what's mine." He said before punching him off almost fulling his head off before he run out of the castle and he think of making a thousand newborn, he smirks at his though but he never made decision so Alice can't see anything he plan.

He run to the city to look for people with abilities and others who can fight, he start to read their minds and plan on how he will get all of them so he go back to his hotel room and plan things out like he would.

He knows twenty people with abilities and so he lists everything he need to kidnap all of them and a place where no people can reach them. He calls person who ha can trust, Tala. "Tala, I'm here in Rome…." He pauses for a moment. "I need a place far from the city and far from people…" He pauses again and he smirk when he hears a place that can be use to held a big crowd and also a place where the can change people.

"thank you, Tala. You really are a friend." He said and end the call planning everything that was not in his decision.

Bella's POV

"my sister is ready to claim what is hers." Derek said and Nessie smirk and thinks of ways to tease of what's going to happen. "start to tease me, sis and I'll make sure that your first mate will never have a life again." I said and she look at me like I'm joking but I'm not. "ok, fine. But I want a nephew or niece from you, sister better make it fast or the war will happen." She said and that made me worry because I have to ask Aro to help me like he did yes ago.

_Flashback_

_Year 162 BC_

_I was with my sister when vampires arrive at in our home. "we would like to talk to your Alpha." The one with a black long hair said. "why I let you talk with him, vampire?" my uncle Henry Swan, my father's Beta ask._

_"we have received, a prophecy years ago and we already talk to the other Alphas and Kings of the supernatural world but none of them possess a nature of a The True King. And I would like to introduce myself, I'm Aro, One of the Kings of Vampires." He said and I would near my uncle._

_I they gasp as they see me before they bow and knee in front of me. "our king." The blonde one said and Aro nod at him. "I am not a king, Mr. Vampire King." I said as they stand up. "my name is Isabella Swan, the first born of Alpha Charlie." I said and they nod before they turn back their attention to my uncle._

_"we still to talk the Alpha, because we have to talk to him. It is also because we to protect The King, because it also said that your pack will be attack by an unknown people, we need to help make every supernatural people that we attack your pack, in order to place her as The True King." He said and my uncle nod before he looks at me._

_I nod at him since he is my second command and my father's brother. "you may speak with the Alpha and his Luna with the counsel. And we have to give orders to the other packs that was in the rulings of my brother." He said and they nod but I saw a girl with boy that look like her._

_"you must be, Jane?" I ask as she nod but her eyes says more. "pain and hatred on humans." I said and that made them shock at me. "a mere look in the eyes and she can see everything, feelings and memories of the past." My uncle said and they looked at me one by one._

_"Caius Volturi, born in 600 BC, bitten when you where 38, 561 BC have a mate name Athenodora a really fine lady that would match to you." I said and he smile. "Aro Volturi, born in 665 BC, was bitten when you where 40, 625 BC, 25 years before Caius was born. Mated with Sulpicia Moon, daughter of very know Moon Goddess, Artemis." I said and he look at me._

_"yes, Aro. Your wife is the heir to Artemis' line, Sulpicia is the granddaughter of Zeus. May the Gods blessed you with a child of your blood." I said and he smile before he nods. "Marcus Volturi, born in 555 BC, 16 years after Caius was bitten. You where also bitten when you where 35, 520 BC. Mated to Didyme Volturi, sister of Aro Volturi. Please let get inside before we freeze to death." I jokes and they nod following my uncle and me._

_The talk takes two days and they agree to help as let everyone believe all of the Lycan packs are gone. Fooling every vampires and wolf shifters and I have my sister and brother agree with me to keep an eye to new coven of vampires and I also make them act that they loathe vampires when they save us. And I known the Princesses of Volturi, and we became friends._

_End of Flashback_

"looks like she came back from the past." Derek tease me and look at him telling him to stop. "I want you to call them Derek, and make sure that the house is ready to train and the house is built to keep up to them." I said as I get inside my car a Lamborghini Black.

"yeah, sure." Derek said and I drive off to the Cullen's. as I drives I connect my phone to Tanya's phone. "Hello young one." Tanya said as I keep driving. "well, hello to you too, old one." I tease her and as expected I heard a growl. "you'll pay for that, darling." She said purring at the phone.

And I imagen things that I will surely would do to them. "make sure you're ready because I'll make the three of you exhausted." I said and I hear a moan that was not from Tanya.

"thank you for the words, Bella." Alice said and I know it was Rosalie who moan a while ago.

"no problem but I would like you to keep her in a place away from your house. No one should know and heard your shouts because you'll scream my name when I mark you." I said as I heard a growl mixes with moaning. I smirk because I will have them as my mates forever.

I drove faster and reach to house within 2 minutes. "Alice, Tanya and Rosalie move out and I will get us out of the Forks." I said and I feel a whoosh of air in the car. "where we're going?" Tanya ask while she trying to keep her vampire side of hers.

"some wear far away where no one can hear the three of you, have you heard of Pacific Rim National Park?" I said then ask when I saw Rosalie. "yes." Alice said and I smile driving faster to reach at borderline. "I will also contact my personnel to ready my yacht." I said and continue near the port. "Eric, prepare my yacht….yes, I need it to go to Rim…..yeah, marking my mates is one thing that I need to do and it will be safe for them to hunt also…thank you, we will be there in a minute a guess." I said and I saw them nod.

"I know, Rosalie you are not ok with this but I need to mark the three of you, before someone tries to take you away from me." I said but I saw something in her eyes. "no worries, I feel the same way." She said and close her eyes as reach the port and I saw Eric, opening the yacht for my car to get inside. "I know that you can use your ability. So, I also put some remote control there." He said and I nod at him.


	12. Author's Note IV

A/N: this story is purely crated from duke4life3443 and in my own imagination... so you don't like the story I advice you to NOT READ it... yooseoyeon...

Also what name would you like for Bella's children, I have the girls name already would you like to give me some names that derived from their names? Also, i want that Bella have either six or nine children? Twins or Triplets from the mates she have.

P.S.

THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE SMUTS AND PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IT, BEAR WITH ME.


	13. Chapter 9

Tanya's POV

While we are in the yacht, Bella owned. "Bella, went did you have this yacht?" Rosalie ask while she is drinking some blood mix with human and animal. "only three months ago, why?" Bella ask as she hit the button of the remote.

"how much?" I ask as when I sense someone. "2.3 million dollars, why?" Bella answer and I rub my arm in her arms. "heck." Alice exclaim as she run to Bella when she saw a person. "sorry, for that madam, I'm William, the captain of this yacht. Master Bella, use her ability to make appear in here to introduce myself and also to keep the yacht in the port when you are in your vacation. "and I'm going to keep an eye on everything in the house before you consume on the mating and claiming part." He said like it was normal to him.

"thank you, William. William, tis is my mates, Tanya Denali, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale." She said and we nod. "I am honored to meet the King's wives." He said and bow at us, like a servant he is before he disappears. "he thinks, I'm the king." She said but I can now see something.

I smile and look at her. "Edward's want you, Tanya." She said and I can see her Lycan is taking over. "without my mark on you, he will have a chance that you will get to him." She said and I can see the pain in my head if I really choose to go back to him, and I imagine what she will do, either she kill herself or fuck someone and I don't like both choose that I'd been thinking.

"I will never go back to him, Bella. I am yours not his." I said and I see her smile but her eyes says different. I walk to her kiss her hard and straddle her when feel her gets hard and I moan at it. "ah, not in this yacht, my vixen." She said and I buck my hips to her. "maybe you can mark us, right now." I said still moving and I feel myself getting wet at it and I want her inside of me, now. I growl when she stop my hips from moving.

"a yacht like this is for a wedding time and I can see you want this yacht to be the place for a wedding night. I already want to have our wedding in 3 weeks, so no." she said but her voice is husky and I melt sound of it.

I saw the other two and they both nod but still arouse at what I have done to Bella. "ok." I said and she smirk. "William, make this fast." She said and we feel the yacht move in a fast pace.

"we need to go back to the car." Bella said and we smirk and dash away from her to the car. "you think you fast?" Bella ask while smirk just as she gets inside the car. I rolled my eyes and smile before we follow her. "this is going to be a long….. night." Rosalie said and Bella smirk. "I don't think so, Rose. My ability can stop time itself and also, I have absorption, power bestowal and many things. So, I'm stronger that was I look." She said. "you can sleep for a while." She said. "we're vampires, Bella." Alice said and I nod because vampires don't sleep. "I'm your mate, remember." She said and we sign and nod before we lay down on the car.

Bella's POV

After the yacht arrive in the port, I drive the car in seconds and go to the high way and I look at my mates sleeping soundly. "I will have you as mine forever, girls." I said and I feel them move. I drive faster than I do. I park at the garage of the house when I arrive at the house. "girls, wake up. We're here." I said as I shake them a little. "how long did we sleep, Bella?" Tanya asks. "more two hours, honey." I said and she smile.

"thank you for that." Rosalie said and she kiss my cheeks. Alice walk to me and hug me. "I never thought you'd be the reason the three of us to sleep like human again." Alice said and I feel her hands rubbing on my back. "but would you like to have some fun." She asks purring my ears. "why not." I said as I hold her waist and kiss her in her lips slow and passionately. I start to move us next the couch and I feel her spread her legs and I place myself in between of her legs when I feel how wet she is.

"well, would you look at that." I smirk and grind at her.

"m-mark me." She moans and I know the other two are kissing because I can hear a moans and groans.

"with pleasure." I said as I rip her dress. I start to kiss her neck down to her shoulder. I suck and lick at her neck then I move my lips to her breast. I start to lick her nipples when her moans get loud.

Sucking her left breast while my other hands start caressing her right breast. She arches her body at my lips. I move my lips o the other breast and give the same treatment, and I move my hands to her body to the waistband of her underwear. "what would want me to do, Alice?" I whisper in her ear while biting and nipping it with my mouth.

"j-j-j-just f-fuck me already!" She shouts but buckle her hips to me. I rips my shirts and pants with my boxer.

I push my dick inside her. She moans and I move slowly so she can adjust on my dick.

"the heck, you're filling me inside." She moans as she moves in my pace. "urgh. Harder!" She shouts as I move fast hitting her cervix and g-spot at the same time making her moaned louder. "urghhhh, you're fucking tight and you're squeezing me." I said as I feel myself in the edge of coming.

I move my head to her where her neck and shoulder meet, biting her as I come inside of her tight pussy, marking her as my mate. "ohhh… Bella!" Alice shout as she come, milking herself on my dick and she also bite my neck marking me as one of her mates.

I smile and kiss her before she move away to Rosalie and I saw how she use her naked body to Rosalie's hungry eyes.

"this is going to be a fun night." Tanya whisper in my ear.

Tanya's POV

I kiss Rosalie when I saw Alice and Bella kissing. "well, I love your taste, Rose." I said and she shiver at my touch. "well, I can smell you." I said as my lips travel in her breast, she moans as I travel my hands to her thighs and to her wet core. "what a valley of come is this." I said as I put my hand cover with her come in my mouth.

"hmmmmm." I moan at the taste. Strawberry and mint. "what wonderful mix, strawberry and mint." I said as I slide my two fingers in her pussy. "Tanya…..ah" Rosalie moans as she buck her hips and ride my fingers that sliding in and out of her tasty pussy. "I love how wet you are for me, Rose." I said as I fuck her harder and faster, earning a loud moans from her.

"ahhhhhh." She moans and I groan as feel her walls clench on my fingers so I added one more and fuck her to oblivion.

She came after of few thrust inside of her while I bite her marking her as mine and she bite me when she move her head in my neck and I feel Bella is done marking Alice I walk to her when Alice to Rose, I know she will be mark and so I walk to Bella and I whisper to her. "this is going to be a fun night."

She pulls me and put me in the couch pinning me. "really!" she smirks as she pushes her hand inside me. "ahhhhh, fuck." I moan as she curls her fingers inside and slowly push it inside.

Removing her hand and I feel her tongue lick and suck my pussy. "a very snow fresh and honey, lovely." She mumble and that send vibration on my pussy and send me to come and I feel her to smirk.

"coming already." She teases as she rubs her dick in my entrance. "ohhhhhhh." Moaning at it before she plunges inside and she move slowly inside. "m-m-more." I begged as I thrust into her and she increase her pace, my hands are gripping her back hard enough to leave scars from my nails that is stabbing in. "you are mine, Tanya." I groan as she bites my neck marking me near Rosalie's mark as I feel her lips kissing it and I also mark her and she come inside of me.

"I love you, Tanya." She whispers and move herself out and sits as we watch Alice finger fuck Rosalie.

"I love you too, Bella and so was Alice and Rosalie." I said and I feel her hands in my waist fulling me close to her. "let's for them to end and I can mark, Rosalie." She said and I saw her smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 10

Rosalie's POV

After Tanya and Alice mark me, I feel the urges to mark Bella. "fuck, your still gorgeous after they mark you, Rose." Bella said in her husky voice and I feel myself soaking wet in my core. She inhales and she smirks a bit on the scent she had smell.

"snow fresh, honey, cherry, spices and pine. Both Alice's and Tanya's scent in on you, Rose." She said as she walks away from Tanya who is already kissing Alice passionately. "Bella." I said seductively only to make her dick stir at my voice. "looks like you want some of me." She said and I instantly use my hand to wrap her massive dick.

I move my hand up and down on it and she groans when I feel its getting larger in a minute. "your…doing…..a….great…job." she said while panting and I move my head and kiss the tip of tasting her cum. Moaning at the heavenly taste I push it inside my mouth and giving her blowjob. "ohhh!" Bella moan as I move the pace faster that its hitting my throat.

She thrust herself inside before she cum inside of my mouth making me taste her musky, sweet cum. "I love how your mouth works on my dick, but why not try your soaking glistening pussy." She said as she drove her face in between my legs.

"mmmmm, what sweet juices you have in here, Rose." She said as she played with the folds of my pussy as she licks and sucks my erect clit. Removing herself before I feel her dick in pussy entrance, and it drove me crazy that I thrust my hips in making her drove inside of me. "urgh. Just as tight as Tanya and Alice." She said and she push her dick in and out of me.

She sits down and I ride her moving my hips up and down on her dick until my pussy touch the girth of her dick. She starts to lick and tease my breast before she sucks it harder. I moan at the pleasure I'm feeling.

"ahhhh, Bella. Mark Me." I shout as I drove my face in her neck where Alice and Tanya's are place and I bite her hard and her blood taste sweet and I cum in her dick. And she bites hard enough to mark me as hers, before she cum inside on my pussy I clench her dick hard as my juices and her cum leak from my pussy.

"I want to sleep." I said panting at the high I have for her. I saw Alice and Tanya move in the couch to sleep because we are tired.

Fast forward….

I was drink blood when I saw our marks in Bella's neck shining in the sun. "never though my mark with be in your flawless neck, Rose." Tanya said as she hugs me from my back and her hand in my waist. "neither did I." I said and she chuckles. "will, the both of you stop that." Alice said but her eyes betray her, when I saw her eyes shining like she's teasing me.

"you know, I play, right?" I said as my seductive voice turn her eyes from golden red to black. "well, you play, I fuck." She said as she kisses my marks in my neck. "shit." Tanya whisper but she's laughing.

Alice look at me and smirk. "would like to join?" Alice ask while her hands are on Tanya's thigh. "maybe later." Alice said before she walks away from us. Tanya hissed and I groan at what she did.

"never though that a little pixie can make both of you bothered." Bella said as she opens the door and we saw a very beautiful forest and the field itself where breathtaking.

"Pacific Rim are known for being the very nice and good way to hide people but this is also known for itself beautiful forest and the field that you see are the field, where my father and mother die." Bella said I can hear sadness on her voice.

"who killed your parents?" Tanya ask because her vampire mother Sasha was killed by Volturi for making Immortal Child.

"someone who heard of The True King." Bella said and that made us confuse. "years ago, when I was a daughter of Alpha. Three vampire kings arrived, their names are Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi. They walk and ask for my father on my uncle who is the Beta at the time, but they saw me and without hesitation they bow on me saying I'm the true king, they promise to hide me and they did until that killing days happen they made me promise that I should be careful to everyone and that includes vampires." She said and I hug her because I heard that prophecy.

"I know." I said and she look at me shock. "the prophecy of the true king, is very known myth to all vampires." I said and she smirk. "I'm not a myth, Rose." She said as her hand found its way on my pussy.

I moan at the contact but I whimper when she removes her hands. "prove that she's not a myth." Tanya said and smirk. "yeah, I know because we're also a myth, Tanya. She's our mate remember." I said and wiggling my eyebrows.

"so, if that's true, that means we can bear a child?" I ask and she chuckles. "yes, and even I'm not the tru king, you can still bear a child, remember Margie, Charlie and Liam?" she said and we looked at her.

"yes, we remember. Why?" Alice ask as she sits next to me. "they are half Lycan and half vampire." She said. "Victoria is a vampire, and before I forgot she bear them after they mark each other, that will happen every six months." She said and we laugh her.

"you mean, we will have your child?" I said and she nod.

We laugh and continue to drink our blood.

"we can start here as long as the three of like." Bella said and I smile as I turn to the other two and they nod. "we would love to." Alice said wile jumping and we laugh. "we have a child mate." I said and Alice look at me with eyebrow rising up.

She glared at me but that never scar me. "be careful, Rose." Bella said but I smirk. "I'm faster that her." I said but I never made a decision.

"hiding your decision, are you?" She smirks. "well, what would like to do for a week?" Bella ask as she put our cup in the sink. "movie?" Tanya ask while she grin. "I'm ok with that." Bella said and she clap changing the living room to theatre room. And we watch movies….

Jacob's POV

I run back to the Cullen's to say that Edward has plan of killing Rosalie's Mate. "what are you doing here, Jacob?" Jasper ask as I step foot on the door.

"Edward wants to kill, their mate." I said and saw Esme and Carlisle. "what do you mean, Jacob?" Carlisle ask and I look at him.

"he went to Volturi, and says to them that a Lycan has steal his mate." I said and they gasp and Esme turn to Carlisle. "we need to call them, Carlisle." Esme said and Carlisle nod. "thank you for that, Jacob. But can I ask, why you're not joining him?" He said and look at me.

"Peter, said Rosalie is not our mate." I said and they look confuse. "ah, I forgot Peter is my wolf and he said that he was suppose to be out years ago but someone spelled me so I can't shift." I said and they nod before I smell vampires.

"who are they?" I ask at the but I look at the other vampires that just arrive.

"the Volturi Princesses." One of them answer before they removed the hood and I saw four of them but Peter shout in my mind the only thing I want… MATE!

"Carlisle, the kings want to talk to you and also to Bella." The girl with black hair said and I smile at her. "stop smiling, Mr. Wolf. My name is Iria Volturi, daughter of Caius and Athenodora, Princess of Vampires and my twin sister Laila Volturi." She said I bow at her.

"sis, we need them now." Laila said but the other girl look in the air like Alice always do. "stop, she's marking them." She said and they smirk. "Franchesca, we need them because Edward create thousands of newborn vampires and some of them have abilities." The other girl said and the Francesca look at like nothing.

"Bella is Lycan Vampire Witch, remember her bloodline, she is the True King. Marie, they will arrive her in a week and don't worry many Lycan knows she's alive they will fight no one can kill a Lycan like them anyway." The Francesca said and Marie nod.

"we will talk but not today. Goodbye." They said and disappear. "stop, they will be back." Carlisle said as I follow them, but I look at the door and we plan out.

.

.

.

.


	15. Author's Note V

A/N: if I don't update... within two days it means I can update ever third day...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.The war will happen in chapter ... cliffhanger...

also you want to see the photo of the "kids" of Volturi, I have my account... wattpad I will post it before the chapter 11 will be publish...

"aldubxmaiden_natics" my wattpad account...

P.S. I will publish this story in wattpad...


	16. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry for late update been busy for this past few days for exams... so here' chapter 11...

Bella's POV

A week after we mark each other. Carlisle called me a while ago and says that Edwards wants a war. "are you sure we have to go back?" Alice said worrying on me, I smile because she know I can fight but I can see her eagerness to kill Edward.

"we have to go back, Alice. We have to train all of them to stop a newborn vampire with ability that we don't know." I said and they nod. "I also have to train all of you since the prophecy says that my mates also have abilities, that I don't know of, so train is a must." I said and she smile at it.

I open the door of the car and they enter at the same time. "he wants war, we will get it." Tanya said as her eyes change from golden red to black. "he will, and for the mean time sleep and rest for a bit." I said and kiss Rosalie's hand since she was the one in the passenger seat.

"I would too, Bella." Alice said and smile before she put her head on Tanya's shoulder. "sweet dreams, y queens." I said and they close their eyes and I use my 75 percent speed to reach the yacht at the fast rate.

I arrive at the port in 10 minutes. So, I use my ability to lift them up and put them in the room of the yacht. "William, I want to reach Port Angeles, in lest than 20 minutes. So please make it fast." I said and the yacht move fast.

The yacht arrives at the port and I use my ability again to keep them from waking up so they can rest. I drive my car fast enough that I arrive at the Cullen house 30 minutes later.

"girls, wake up we're here." I said as they open their eyes and I smile. "how?" Tanya ask as she sees the house.

"my ability, I want that the three of you to rest so I use my ability to keep you from waking up." I said and I get the car door open for them to out of the car. "welcome back, ladies." A person said and I look at him to see the person who wants to claim MY mate. I glare at him and pull Rosalie near me. "what are you doing here, Jacob." I said in my Alpha voice.

He looks at her neck to see three marks that will never disappear forever. "Edward goes to Volturi." He said and I nod. "thank you for saying, but I want to know. Why you're here saying it?" I ask and I feel Rosalie tense at my question.

"Peter, said Rosalie is not my mate so, I believe him and I saw my mate, Iria Volturi." He said and I laugh. "you mean Iria, who smirks at everyone not unless you are her sister or friend is your mate." I said and looking at him for saying the truth.

"yes, she is." He said and I look at him.

"make sure that you will never do something on her, that will hurt her or else." I said and glare at him before I smile and nod at him.

"I'll make sure that she will be a queen." He said and I nod. "let's get inside, my brother will be here with them so don't worry you'll see her again." I said and he grinned happily at the thought.

"I never see him like that to me." Rosalie whisper but they heard it. "that's the imprint and mate at the same time, if you think that the person you want is your imprint or mate, either your instinct or wolf for his case will never talk to him or ignore him completely." I said and she nod at it. "that's the reason other reason, but the other one is he likes you to be his but ignore the bond that will only have to mate or imprint it will kill the wolf inside, but since his wolf only resurface after you went with me, that means he never know his mate." I added and she smile at me.

I let her go. "we need to go inside before my brother tease the day of my life." I said and they laugh…. the laugh gives me a feeling of being in heaven.

"stop laughing, I'll shut you up my lips." I said smirking at them. And they looked at me with lust.

"maybe not." I said and open the door with my ability before I walk inside letting my ability work still so they can get inside.

"that was a really a joke to you, sis." Nessie said and I look at her. "did you call him?" I ask and I sit down near my mates when they enter.

"yep, I disturb them actually." She said smirking, I grin at her and nod.

"the devil sister of ours is back." I said and her eyes change from light brown to bloody red.

"he creates me, sis." She said and look at her mark. "your Edward's real mate." I said and she nod.

"yes, he is. But since he wants war on my sister for thinking that sister-in-law Tanya as his mate, then he signed his death." She said and I nod at her before her came back normal.

"you will your second chance mate, sis. Don't forget." I said as I feel my brother and his family.

"Lycan and Vampires, but I can't know the other three footsteps." Carlisle said and I smile. "you'll know, Mr. Cullen." I said and seconds later a five-year-old Liam runs in vampire speed and hug Rosalie. "Liam, calm down." I said in my aunt way of saying it to him.

He looks at me and nod. "sorry, on that auntie." He said and stand up before he goes in my lap and sit. "sorry for my son, everyone." Victoria said and bows at them.

"I'm Victoria Swan, wife of Derek Swan." She said and reach out her hand for hand shake. "your vampire, Mrs. Swan. Did you made an Immortal Child?" a girl near Jasper ask. "no, he is born carried by me." Victoria said as Liam look at up.

Liam stand up and jump at the ceiling and holding the neck of someone. "You should know not to spy on someone like me, Missy." He said in his Vampire-Lycan tone before he drags it down.

"what is your name, stupid vampire?" he said and he is the fourth Beta. "answer, our Beta, Ms. He will never let you go by the way he holds your neck, having the strength of Vampire and Lycan is not someone you should anger with." Nessie said and that made the other Cullen's look at me.

Liam's eyes change and her elder sister and brother arrive with persons in their hands gripping them tightly.

"answer." His Beta voice is getting out. "E-e-e-e-edward." He said and that made Liam look at him. "My aunt Nessie's mate." He said while gritting his teeth.

"I see, remove your hand Beta Liam." I said and he let go but he put some chain in her. "how about both of you?" I asked as I look at the other two.

"he has many vampires with abilities." The girl said that was in Charlie's hand. "never under estimate a Hybrid, vampire." Maggie said and gripped harder on the neck of the vampire, before she breaks his neck and remove the head in his shoulder.

"what a show?" the girl near Jasper said again and Nessie look at her and Nessie's eyes change. "there is no way that a vampire can conceive and gave birth to a Lycan." The girl beside Emmett said.

"really." Francesca said and she remove her hood. "well, hello there, Princess." I said as they bow on me. "I saw his death, Izzy." Francesca said again and I nod. "he didn't know, how much important you are in this kingdom, Izzy." Marie said like Aro.

Nessie goes near Laila. "Lai, how' life?" she asks as she hug Laila. "remove your hands." Laila said but she never pulls away from Nessie.

"Maggie." I said and she nod before projecting how she, Charlie and Liam were born. How the heat effect on her body and how much pain Victoria had just to gives birth to them.

"now all of saw how she gave birth to us, never insult my family." She said as her body change, her body change from normal pale of her body to maxing brown and pale at the same time.

"we need to be together to end him; I will never let him have my future Aunt." Charlie said as his hand hold the girl taking her life and abilities at the same way I can.

"I wish to see you shift, pathetic Lycan." The near Jasper said and Nessie look at Jasper and Jasper nod. "well, I guess you will never have me." She said as she removes the necklaces that keep her from seeing her death.

After she remove the necklace Maggie began projecting everything. I saw Nessie smiles and catch the poison arrow that was throw at the girl near Jasper and I look at her, seeing her pain the projection of death and Maggie remove the projection and look at the girl.

"that is the future, Ms. Denali. You said so yourself, a Lycan is a pathetic. The bond that you denied with put my sister in her death but also she will stay like she always did." Derek said because only the both of us know that consequence on denying the bond.

"I have to leave." Nessie said and draw her swords before getting out. "shit." Derek whisper before he tried to go to her to comfort her but I use my ability for him to never see.

The girl near Jasper also follow my sister but she was stop by Jasper. "stop, Kate. You made her regret looking at us." Jasper said and he let her go.

"let's stop on this matter and let's go see on how we train and fight against a thousand new house and him." My brother Derek said. I look at him and he nod. "Marie Volturi, daughter of Aro." She said and she remove her hood. "I'm Francesca Volturi, daughter of Marcus." She bows and nod at him.

"we're twins, so no laughing." Laila said and she smile at me. "Laila and Iria Volturi, daughters of Caius." Iria said as she tried to move. "no moving." I said and she pout. "no fair." She said and put her hold before her ability work. "we will see her in….." Laila pause and look at her watch. "four hours, we need to start on planning." She said and start to draw the plan and tomorrow will be the start of our training.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 12

Alice's POV

We were in the field as I see Derek and Renesme fight in their human form and they are really good at it. "can you kill me, sister." Derek said copying Edward's voice. "what the fuck!" she shouts and advance to him as her claws grow in her fingers and she smirk. She runs and punch him while her hands are open with her claws but Derek dodge her easily but also he forgot that his sister is faster that him wounding him in his stomach and his shoulder. "well done, sister." Derek said and she smile before dusting off some dirt in her.

"next time, never use your voice imitator and never use his voice because you will definitely die." Renesme said and her claws start to retreat to nails. "brother, stand down." Bella said as she flies above him grab the person by his neck. "I would like to say something to you." Bella said as she drags to person to Rosalie. "Royce King II. Would you like to say something to my wife?" Bella said as she tightens the grip on his neck.

Rosalie looked at her then she smiles and nod at Bella. "I, Isabella Marie Swan, take your immortal life, Royce King II and so' your future family." Bella said and she throw him away. "how did you know?" Tanya ask as she go near Rosalie.

"senses. And the Kings, Swan, Zahara and Vulpix are the first immortal family before the supernatural happen 540 years before I was born. So, the four family are very close but when the Swan change and became wolves, vampires or other supernatural creature the three family keep their ways but still tried to connect with our family, until Royce King I, when he killed my cousin, Arabella Rhea Vulpix, she is a Swan and Vulpix mix at the same time, Zahara sides on Swan and Vulpix to keep away from them and then him, 80 years ago. We know, the rape but we never know who the girl is, Rose." Bella said and Derek nod.

"I guess, we can rest for a bit, before we train again." Carlisle said we nod but Bella smile. "Carlisle, I need to keep on training maybe I'll be in this field." She said and I know we have to be close to her.

"we'll stay, Carlisle." Rosalie said and she smile on us.

"well, I suggest that keep an eye on the environment." Esme said and we nod. "we will, Esme." I said and smile at her.

All of them nod and leave us. "so, Bella. Explain to us, this mating process of your kind?" Tanya ask while she's smirking. "well, the three of you will be in heat every six months and if you want to have a child, will mate with the three of you but if you want to wait, to be the mother of my child then I have to go away for 10 days." She said and I nod before I was pulled in a vision.

_"mother, my sister is annoying." A girl looking like Rosalie said. "well, if you don't stop reading a car magazine and play with us, then it will be ok." The girl said while she's crossing her hand in her chest. "Alicia Thalia Swan, stop teasing your sister and let her do what she wants." A woman with my voice said and they nod._

_As the girl with my voice walk to the hall when she saw a girl holding her phone. "Thasia, what are you doing here?" the woman with my voice ask. "just looking gifts for the twins, Mommy Alice." The girl said and the woman with my voice and name smile._

_"just don't let them know, Thasia. And also, could you do something with your twin." The woman asks and Thasia smile. "sure, Mommy Alice." She said dash away from me._

I was pull back in reality when I was hugged by Rosalie. "what do you see?" she whispers. "six girls, 2 of them looking like you Rosalie, also 2 of them look like Tanya, and the other 2 looks like me and also the two girls have names, Alicia Thalia and Thasia Rose." I said and I saw the look Bella gave.

"looks like your daughters, mess with your vision, Alice." Bella said and I looked at her.

"why?" I asked and she smile.

"they want to be born before war, I guess." She said and put her hands in my stomach and she did it to Tanya and Rosalie.

"want to hear them?" She asks and look at us. "Why not?" Rosalie suggests.

"ok." Bella said and she closes her eyes.

**_"hello, mommies." _**One of them said and I know her voice.

"Thasia?" I ask.

**_"yep, one of your twins, Mommy Alice."_** She said and I hold my stomach.

"so, we can't fight?" Tanya asks.

**_"yep, can't."_** Alicia said and I smile.

"but we can be in the war zone, little one." Rosalie said.

**_"no!" _**the other girl shout. **_"I'm Tamara Rosie, eldest daughter of Rosalie Hale-Swan will not agree with her."_** She said and Rosalie smile at us.

"I can see a stubborn one in here." Tanya said and they laugh.

**_"we are stubborn, too."_** The other one said and I sense that she was Tanya's daughter. "who was that?" Tanya ask before she look at her stomach.

**_"sis, have you heard of a stupid Succubus?"_** the girl Tanya's stomach asks and the five giggles. **_"I heard her name is Tanya Denali, sis."_** My daughter said and all of the laugh.

"I can sense that they will be Kate's favorite." Tanya said and scrawl.

**_"nope, not gonna happen. Mommy Tanya."_** They said and we look at her. **_"mommies, we need to sleep, so good night."_** Alicia said before we heard a light snore.

"Bella, when will be the war?" I ask as I rub gently my stomach where my daughters are now sleeping. "five days from now, so this means that you three will have to seat and relax." Bella said before she look at Rosalie. "I agree with our daughters, no one on the three of you will fight and be seen in the war zone, but I can do something that He will never find the three of you." She added and I look at Rosalie.

"my house, 15 miles away from yours will be protect with Zahara and Vulpix guards that are known as Black Knights, they consist of 900 trained warriors from Vulpix and 600 immortals with abilities, they will be inside and outside of the house itself." She said as she dials her phone.

I look at Tanya and she nod. "ok." I said and she smile while she's talking to someone. "thank you, Mr. Vulpix. Monica and Alexandra will be a very good and great one to protect my mates." She said and I smile but also frown, before she ends the call.

"who is Monica and Alexandra?" Tanya asks as she glare at her.

"they are Vulpix, and also they have husband, Erin and Marcus and all of them will be guarding you, Erin and Marcus are also woman if your asking." Bella said as she kisses her neck before we heard a moan.

Bella's POV

After they talked with our daughters, I contact the Zahara and Vulpix and they all agree to help me with their child that will carry the family line and also their traditions and new addition of its tradition.

We are walking to my car and I call my brother. "Derek, my mates will be in the house." I said. "ok, but why?" he asks on the other side where he and his wife are in the Cullen's house. "our daughters decide to make themselves known." I said and I heard a snicker.

"ok, sis. And please make sure that they are fine and safe. I want my future sisters-in-laws are in good place." He said after his laugh.

"don't worry, brother. Zahara and Vulpix will help with their trained and powerful guards." I said and even I don't see him I know he is smirking and nodding. "ok, bye." He said before he ends the call as I continue to drive to my house using my ability to remove their scent in the air faster that they thought.


	18. Author's Note VI

a/n: sorry for the late update... readers... and here's the thirteenth chapter...


	19. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

We are here in the field waiting for him, and his newborn army. "sister, you need to reject him once he arrives." Victoria said and that made Derek nod. "as if, I'll let him ruin my family." Nessie said and I smile.

"he's here." Kate said and she glare at the other side where I can see him. "now, Renesmee." I shout and she smirk. "I, Renesmee Charlotte Swan, reject you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my mate." She said and I can see the pain Edward was in.

My sister, look at him like nothing. "you should know, that I'm more dangerous that my sister now, Edward." My sister said and I smirk before Nessie disappear. "where's Tanya?" Edward ask as one of his "army" move to look for my future wife.

Smirking at him. "she's not here, Mr. Masen." I said and he attack me. I dodge his punches, kicks and his bite. He punch me in my face and I catch it with my hand reaping it off throw it five miles away and I move to the man who is grabbing Emmett's neck. I grab him before I smash his head on the ground breaking his head off. And I look for Edward to see that his not here.

I use my mind to connect to the people in the house. _"make sure that my mates are safe."_ I said waiting for their answer. _"we will, Bella."_ I heard them. _"thank you."_ I said before I fight the other one.

"what's your name, Miss?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Claire Vulpix." She said and I stop looking at her. "Mr. Bryan Vulpix's eldest daughter." I said and she nod. "you'll for this, EDWARD." I shout and she smile before helping Emmett and Victoria.

"read some of their minds, Claire." I ask her.

"I already read their mind and some of them are threaten by him." She said and nod. "Make sure to that the one who are threaten take your side and make sure your safe, your father is in the palace right now, he wants to have the Queen's order to kill him." I said and she smirk.

"I will." She said and dash away from to the people Edward created.

"Jasper, feel their emotions and know the people who came here are really allied to him." I said and he nod before I move away and look for Edward.

I run fast to reach the Cullen's house and I can feel him inside. I hide my scent before I stop 2 miles from the house. And I heard him shout. "where is she?" he shouts at nothing. I see him go outside. "I think that pathetic Lycan said and I'll find you, Tanya. You're mine and mine only." He said before he run back to the field to kill my allies as if he can.

"Volturi, now." I said and they reveal themselves surrounding the army and also Edward who arrive just before they surrounded them.

"I told you, Edward. Tanya is not your mate." Aro said as his daughter walk to him.

"father, Bella was be the person to kill him." Marie said and the king nod. "Bella, we will watch." He said and I walk to them.

"hello, Aro." I said and he bow followed by all Volturi. "King Bella, I will go to your mates to check them." Maricar Dragomhir, the royal doctor of Volturi. "you may go, Maricar." I said as I face Edward.

"now, I know. Why Volturi won't help me to get my MATE, because a stupid Lycan have them in their necks." He said and I smirk.

"no, Mr. Masen." I said smirking at him.

"they have me years ago, before I was an Alpha." I said as I attack him but he dodges.

He attacks me at my back before he grabs my neck gripping me. "I wish, I could say something after I have Tanya all by myself." He said and grin evilly before he tightens the grip he have on me but I smile at him like nothing.

"I could." I said before I grab his hand in my neck and breaking it off, he shouts in pain but I give him an look of serves you right.

He attacks me again with one hand but I easily dodge his attack and he hit on the barrier the Volturi made. "if I were you, Edward I'll stop and look for your second chance mate." I said as I side step before he haves me again.

"I will not." He said and I have no choice but to use my ability of eternal pain. A pain he will have forever, if he stills after my mate. "you will be in pain forever, Edward." I said and he greet in pain.

"I-I will n-n-never give u-u-up on w-w-w-what's mine." He said as he stutters as the pain increases.

"then see you in cell." I said and I nod at Iria and she take him before they disappear. "end the people who follows him willing." I said and I teleport to my house.

"so, you know our mate?" I heard Tanya asks and I hear jealousy in her tone. "yes, I know her but you don't have to worry, I have a mate and is the Volturi Princess, Francesca." She said and they sigh before I walk to them.

"how's the fight?" Alice asks as she see my wounds that were healing up, she grabs a cloth and gently rub the blood off my arm and neck.

Alice's POV

As the fighting is happening, I can feel myself getting weak. "Tanya, Rose." I called them before my knees hit the floor.

They catch my back before I my head hit the floor. "you ok?" Rosalie asks as she carry me in the couch.

"I feel too much pain." I said as I gasp for air.

"that would be pain from having a child with the true king or she is hurt." The girl with violet hair said.

"I would be bleeding if my mate is hurt." I said and then I remember something. "we can't fight girls." I said as I rub my stomach that is now slowly growing.

"well, we can wait here and I'll get some blood for you." She said and smile before leaving us.

They sit me in the couch so I won't fall. "you must be, Isabella's mates?" the girl who just arrived said and Rosalie and Tanya were in front of me.

"I'm Maricar Dragomhir, Royal Physician of Volturi and for King Bella." She said as she bows on us. "why your bowing?" Rosalie asks while she's in front of me.

She stands up and smile. "your Bella's mates, that would give the three of you a privilege of being a queen." She said and look at me. "I see that the three of you are bearing her daughters." She said and we nod.

"well, I will stay here to keep an eye on the three of you." She said and then she walks to the kitchen.

We were talking when I smell blood. I look at the door to see my mate bleeding. Then Maricar hug her.

"so, you know our mate?" I heard Tanya asks to Maricar who right now is smirking. "yes, I know her but you don't have to worry, I have a mate and is the Volturi Princess, Francesca." She said.

"how's the fight?" I asks because I never looked at the fight future, I grabs a cloth and I slowly rub the blood that already dry in her arms and neck.

She smiles and rub my stomach when the kicks. "looks like they are happy but not in the mood." She said before she kiss my forehead and she kisses the other two.

"how about have a rest and we'll go to Cullen's Mansion?" She suggests and we nod. "Bella, I need to talk to you." Maricar said and I know it's about our children.

"yeah, I know." Bella said and she smile at us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 14

Rosalie's POV

After the fight happen. Maricar who is looking at Alice. "Alice, you will need to keep in the house because you are bearing twins and that would also imply to the both of you Tanya and Rosalie." She said and I nod because I feel them kick.

"not so hard, babies." I said as I rub my belly.

"Bella, will have to stay also." Maricar said again.

I smile at her and Bella nod. "I know, Maricar. Anyway, how's your mate? I know she's pregnant with your baby." Bella said and we looked at her. "what?" Tanya said and Bella smirk with Maricar. "we are both the same, Tanya." Bella said and I think I know what she means but Tanya look back and me and Alice.

"they both have dicks, Tanya." Alice said and they both nod. "so, the three of you doesn't need to jealous on us." Maricar said and I smile at her.

I rest my head on Tanya's shoulder. "the three of them needs more blood, Bella." Maricar said and Bella smile. "I know that, I already ask my brother and sister to get more bloods from the blood bank all over the state, the blood bags that they could get in a day in a blood bank is 10 bags each." Bella said as she thinks of blood banks.

"Bella, there are 100 blood banks here in Canada." I said and she smile. "1000 blood bags from Canada, 3000 blood bags from the other countries, there are my supplies so no need to worry on that, Maricar." Bella said.

I look at her. "Bella." I said and she smile. "the 3000 are mixes so, you don't need to worry about the taste of blood, my beautiful Rose." She said and I'm thankful that I can't blush or else I'm already red like blood.

"how did you manage to have a connection like that?" Alice asks as she drink the blood and it made me hungry.

"hungry?" Bella asks and I nod at her. "wait here." She said and disappear.

"were did she go?" Tanya asks and before Alice could answer Bella arrive with three cups of blood.

"we need to keep in touch so I can make sure that your children are safe, Bella." Maricar said. "thank you, Dr. Maricar." Bella tease her and Maricar smirk before standing up. "we will see each other on the coronation of yours, Bella. It will be in Volturi." Maricar said and Bella smile.

I look at Alice and she smile. "looks like, Alice has scene it." Tanya said and I look at Bella. "My Queens, would you like to be Queen of All?" Bella asks and we laugh at her cheesiness.

"we don't have a choice, Bella. You are in did the True King of All." I said and she nod.

"I think we need to go shopping." Alice said and Bella groan. "I have to keep, them from buying everything at the mall, Dianna. Prepare the keys on my Lamborghini." She said and Dianna nod at her.

We are in the mall when they look at Bella, and I don't like it one bit. "back off." I said and glare at them. They walk away from us and I smile.

"calm down, My Rose." Bella said and Tanya giggle. "Rose, that was fun." Alice said and look for a dress that would fit for a baby.

I look at the dresses, and some of them are cute and some are not look like a dress for a baby.

"blue, red, sky blue, violet, white, black and orange." I said and all of the cute dresses with the color was buy and it cause for 13 million dollars.

"France, I want this do be delivered in my house. And also, wait for the other things that my mates will pick." Bella said and she walk on the other store with baby things like pacifier, feeding bottles, cribs and baby pillows.

"Ma'am, I am France and also I know you need to be safe so please follow us in the shirt section for the babies." He said and it made me look at him.

"I'm a wizard, Ma'am. Miss Bella save me from being killed." He said again and I nod. "can you pick for us, because we can't continue walking if our daughters are kicking us right now." Tanya asks and he smile.

"can I ask what is the gender of you child, Ma'am?" he asks and Alice and look at him. "girls, baby girls." Alice said before she inhales harshly.

He nods and he snap his fingers and five women arrive and look at him. "keep an eye on Miss Bella's mates and never have someone near them." He said before he walks and pick shirts, pants for the kids.

Fastforward…

Two Days Later….

I was in my room when Maggie runs to my room. "Auntie Rosalie, Aunt Bella wants you to be in the gazebo near the house." She said and I nod before standing up. "and also, she said you should wear dress." She said again and disappear.

I try to look for her but she's gone. I look for a dress that could be okay for my mate. I saw a red dress and I wear making me look more sexy that I was.

I dash out of the house and I go to the gazebo 5 mile from here. I saw Tanya wearing red dress that almost look like the red dress I'm wearing and Alice wears a dark blue dress with sleeves.

"why would Bella, meet us in here?" Tanya asks though she look happy.

I shrug and look at Alice. "I can't see anything for today, Rosalie." Alice said and I smile. "looks like she know how to keep you from seeing the future… only for today, I guess." I said and they smile before sitting at the table.

Then I heard a voice singing in the background.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

And I know who is the one singing, Bella our mate. "looks like someone has a voice to make in industry." Tanya said and smirk when Bella walk on us wearing lady suit.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you__  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She sings the chorus and she kneels in front of us. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Tatiana Denali and Rosalie Lilian Hale, will you be my wife?" She asks as she use her ability of telekinesis of opening the three ring boxes in front of us.

"Yes!" We said and she brush off her tears before putting the ring one by one. "thank you for being my mates." Bella said as she kiss our forehead. "no, thank you." I said and she smile.

She pull us for a hug. "I wish that Aro rule the Supernatural World in a fair way." She said and that made me smile.

"you can." Tanya said as she look at me and I nod at her. "Bella, you're the True King. It will work." I said and Alice smile. "so, this is the reason that your always away?" Alice asks and Bella sheepishly nod.

I laugh at her but I can see the love and devotion she gives on us. "how's my little girls?" Bella asks as she knee and put her head near my belly where I'm bearing her children.

I can see her face when they kick a little and I can hear some giggles. "they kicking, Bella." I said and she grin. "yep, they are but could the six of you stop kicking your mother's belly." She said and they stop but I can still hear giggles.

"are you hungry?" She asks and before we answer they kick my belly. "aw.." I exclaim when I hold Bella's hand tighter. "hey, girls stop kicking." Bella said and I can feel them kicking each other softer.

She smiles when she knows that they stop. "let's eat." Bella said and we sit to the chair near the table. We drink the mixed blood while she eats some human food and drink her mixed blood. "so, I would like to have our wedding at the Volturi to make it official that you three are my mates and the high Queens of Supernatural world." She said and I look at Tanya, knowing she despite the Volturi of what they have done to her family.

"I know, Tanya." Bella said as she holds her cup. "I know that this will be something but I want to move one." Tanya said while she gently rub her belly where her daughters are growing. Bella smile at it and Alice nod before looking at me.

"Tanya's words." I said and also nod at them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

After I propose to them, I walk them back to my house and saw my sister and niece taking about the mate pull my sister's feeling. "I know this weird but I want to go to Volturi." My sister said and I look at her.

"that's the pull." I said and Rosalie look at me. "the feeling of someone pulling you a place, like I had before I meet Alice." I said as I look at them. "if you denied it the pain will kill you." I said and I look at my sister and nod.

"we will, sis. But first I want you to keep an eye on your ex-mate." I said as she smirks. "I know, and he's in the California. Though he can't kill them the pain of looking at the people who love their mates will come a toll on him." She said and I know he will have a mate and that would be not my sister or my Tanya.

I'm not going to let that happen over my dead body, if I DIE. "sis, you going somewhere?" Renesmee tease me when I saw her grin.

"no, I'm thinking of ways on how to kill you." I joke and she rolled her eyes. "stop, making fun of your sister, Bella." Tanya said in her seductive tone and I smirk at her. "fun?" I said as I keep my eyes on her and I saw her eyes change from gold to black.

"opps." Nessie said while she's smirking. "no problem." I said and look at Tanya. "stop, thinking it, My Succubus." I said and she smile. "your succubus?" She asks as she eyebrow arch. "My Pixie, My Rose and My Succubus, the three of you are mine, and MINE alone." I said as I growl lowly.

She smile at it. "I'm yours, and your mine." She said in my ear and I smirk. "let's sleep, and rest because my kids will take a toll on your strength." I said as I remember my brother's mate, Victoria. "she's right, ladies." I heard Victoria said.

"I almost die, on my first child. Because she's kicking through out the day before she was born and it was painful because it's first time that I carry a child most of all hybrid at that." She said and the three of them smile and nod. "no worries, I'll make sure that the three of won't feel pain." I said because I have ability to stop pain.

I feel my brother walking to us. "Brother." I said and he reveal himself near the door. "the Cullen's want to know, when is the wedding?" He asks and I smile at him. "10 days from now." I said and the three of them look at me.

"they know?" Rosalie asks and she look at me. "yep, I ask for their consent of having your hand in marriage." I said and they smile at me. "next time, tell us." Alice said and she pout. "I don't like that I don't know what is happening." She said and smirk at me.

Fast Forward…

We are in Volturi Castle and Jane is looking at my sister like she is her mate. "Jane, can I ask you about Nessie?" I ask and she looked at me with her eyes shining.

"you can, your highness." She said and looked at the floor. "what do you feel about her ex-mate, Edward?" I ask and she growl hearing Edward's name.

"I'm thanking him for making his stupidest action on her." She said while her eyes were black with anger. "why?" I asks even I know what is her answer. "will she accept me as her mate?" She asks with saddest tone and hurt in her eyes shines while she thinks of my sister rejecting her.

"I accept you, Jane." My sister said as she reveals herself near the hall way. "sorry, for hiding sis." She said before she looks at Jane.

I laugh at her. "I already know that you're listening, so I asks her for you to accept her. Because I saw the way you were in your room." I said and she glare at me and I just shrug at her.

"I have to go, and please know this, sister. That you're second mate is a woman; you will have gone through to a change and I guess you know it already." I said as I saw her blushes when I said the word change.

"yep, so go now." She said and I shake my head at her laughing before I go.

Jane's POV

As her sister leaves, I look at her I saw her smirk. "why your smirking?" I asks as I try to look around and found that no one is in the hall.

"so, your sacred of being rejected." She said with her husky voice. I can feel myself going weak at her voice. "y-yes." I said as I stammer at the word.

"why would I reject a person who done nothing wrong at me." She said as she walks to me with lust in her eyes. I move backwards. "I don't know, maybe me being one of the infamous witch twins." I said and my back hit the wall.

I saw smirk and I smell my own arousal at the moment. "my my my, what a lovely scent you have." She said as her nose reach on my neck. "c-c-could you s-s-stop for a-a-a moment." I said as I tried to keep my hands on my side or else this will lead to somewhere else.

"my mark will be in here." She said as her mouth sucks my collar bone. I moan at it and because of that I grip her shoulder. "you are mine, Jane." She said and her hands was in my waist.

"I want you, Jane. Where's your room?" She said and I put my hands on her neck. "t-third…floor, l-left….. golden…..d-door." I said as I keep my moans. "let me hear your moans and I want that lips of yours scream my name." she said and I feel her carry me.

I feel myself in my bed and she start to kiss my neck and her hands roam my body sending me in a pleasure that I never feel.

Moaning at it. She stops and I whimper at it losing her lips in me. "I really love the juices coming out from you." She said as her mouth lick my pussy. "Renesmee!" Shouting her name and I know this will lead on me carrying her child.

Two Hours Later…..

I look at my mate's sleeping form. "you mark me and I know this will never end." I said as I smile remembering the way she marks me as hers.

"Nessie, babe." I said as I lightly shake her. We need to prepare on your sister's wedding." I whisper in her ear.

She mumbles before she opens her eyes and I saw the color red with gold mixing it. "my witch, we can prepare as long as my pup won't hurt you." She said as she looks at my belly. I look at her confuse before I see her smile while her hands are in my belly rotating it in circular motion.

I look down to see my belly swelling. "I'm p-p-pregnant?" I ask her and she nod vigorously. I smile t her.

"stop that." I said and smile at her.

"I know, that this is rush but…..will your be my wife?" She ask as she knee in front of me.

I can feel the venom in my eyes. "yes." I said and she smile before putting the ring in my finger. "let's get dress and let's have this wedding of my sister." She said as I saw the gown that I will wear.

Then I saw the suit she will wear a suit that really paired with my gown.

I smile before I get dress, I saw people who will arrange my hair and my make-up.

Tanya's POV

We are in the room where Bella can't find us, because we ask Francesca to keep us so we can get dress and also have our make-up with the hairstyle. "this is the most nervous day I have." Alice said while she's pacing back and forth.

"will you stop that, Alice." Rosalie said and I laugh at them.

"calm down, we will meet her in the throne room for the wedding, right now, we have been the most beautiful bride she ever saw." I said and they nod and I smile at the people doing their jobs.

"how must longer we have to wait before the wedding starts?" Rosalie asks while she move her fingers with each other one of the sign that she's nervous.

I saw Jane as she walks to us. I saw something in her neck. Then I look at Alice and Rosalie smirks at her. "looks like our sister-in-law already have you, Jane." Rosalie said and she wiggle her eyebrow.

"yeah, just don't say anything." She said as her eyes look at us.

"no prob, just don't hide your baby." I said because I can hear a low giggle. "w-what?" Jane straggle to keep her eyes on us.

I smile at her. "Jane, I know. And don't worry we will help." I said and she smile a real and happy smile.

"thank you, your highness." She said and I giggle. "there's no need to be formal, you can call us in our names." I said Alice and Rosalie smile at her like always.

I saw Derek and he nod to us. "the ceremony will happen in minutes, let's keep the Queens safe and also we have to keep my future sisters-in-law ok." He said and lead the group of vampires to protect us and some of the Lycans to keep the balance.

"Aro, will be the one who will officiate the wedding with all of the supernatural in the room." Alec said as he looks at us.

"this will be the history of all supernatural and also in the human world." He said and look at me before he bows on us and also leave.

We nod at him before we walk in the hall way.

"this will be the last minutes that we will bear our last names, Cullen, Denali and Hale." Alice said while she smirking.

"thinking of the wedding night?" I tease her and she look at me with lust. "she can't touch us but we can touch each other." She said in her seductive voice and she take a bite on my ear making me wet between my legs.

I heard some giggles and I saw Rosalie smirking at me and Alice.

"just stop, doing things that could keep us on our mate." Rosalie said before she holds the white rose.

I nod and get my white rose just like hers with different design. "just make sure that this will be ok, Derek." I said as he nods and disappear.

Bella's POV

I was waiting in the throne room with the princesses of Volturi and their parents sitting on their thrones. "calm yourself down, Bella." Iria said and she smile as I looked at her before nodding.

"this is my wedding, Iria Volturi. Why not have yours." I said and she glares at me before we heard a giggles coming from the people who sits in the throne. "if she finds her mate." Her father, Caius said laughing at her.

She looked at her dad and smirk. "I have, father." She said and smirk before I heard Jacob.

"Bella, they are ready." He said and look at Caius. "your highness." He said and bow before kissing Iria's hand, a custom of a Black family to kiss their imprint's hand. "Jacob Peter Black." Aro said and smile at him though Caius is glaring at him.

Iria look at Jacob and nod. "Jacob, move away from her." I said and he nod because he knows why I ask him too.

Iria however, look at me with daggers. "why?" She hissed at me. "wedding." I said and she smile before nodding knowing that this is a wedding and she need to be near her father.

Then the wedding tone is heard though the halls and I know they are walking to the throne room.

And I saw them with their beautiful white gowns with their own touch of design. "we here gather in matrimony between, Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Tanya Denali." Aro said and everyone clapped as my mates reach the throne room.

"if someone here wants to speak, speak now or forever hold your peace." Aro said and none of the people says anything.

The ceremony starts until the vows. "do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Mary Alice Cullen, Rosalie Lilian Hale and Tatiana Veronika Denali as your lawfully wedded wives?" He asks while he is looking at me. "I do." I said and he nod but he is smiling.

"do you, Mary Alice Cullen, take Rosalie Lilian Hale, Tatiana Veronika Denali and Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wives and husband?" He asks Alice as he look my three mates. "I do." Alice said and I smile.

"do you, Rosalie Lilian Hale, take Mary Alice Cullen, Tatiana Veronika Denali and Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wives and husband?" He asks Rosalie and I feel her happiness in this occasion. "I do." She said before I heard a soft giggle.

"do you, Tatiana Veronika Denali, take Mary Alice Cullen, Rosalie Lilian Hale and Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wives and husband?" he asks Tanya and she smirk from what I see in my side. "I do." She said and I look at him and nod.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wives." He said and smile at me. "you may now kiss your brides." He said while laughing.

And with the I kiss them and we move to the last ceremony that we already did weeks ago.

"and that how was when I marry you mothers, girls." I said as when my children smile at me and run to their mothers and I smile at them. "this is my story of how I became the true king, have wives and kids. Thank you for staying at my life." I said and move to my wives to our forever.

THE END


	22. Author's Note VII

a/n: this will my last author's note... and if you want to know Renesmee's love story with Jane... please let me know... this is Yoo Seo Yeon... signing off.


End file.
